


Give Me Shelter

by Alexis_Tenshi



Series: A/B/O Werewolf Triads [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Lisa Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Mick Rory, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Pining, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, mpreg mentions, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Life on the streets was difficult, especially for a young Omega wolf. Barry often cursed fate, and his own stupid decisions, for landing him there. He’d stopped expecting kindness from people, about the same time he stopped expecting to be able to eat and shower every day. But then an Alpha and a Beta pair started showing him nothing but kindness. If only he could let himself trust them. Maybe he ought to give fate, and himself, a bit more credit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a ‘different first meeting’ offshoot of my fic, _The Scarlet Wolf_. Sort of an au of my au,** lol. It’s not necessary to read _The Scarlet Wolf_ first, but the world dynamics and character backgrounds will make more sense if you do. 
> 
> If you have read the previous fic, the idea here is _‘What if Barry hadn’t gone to Star City with Felicity…so he met Len and Mick much earlier, while he was living on the streets.’_ It is planned to not go over many details already explained in _The Scarlet Wolf_ again. Scenes that would be too similar will just be briefly referred to, to avoid repetition. (Such as Barry explaining his childhood with Joe, to Len and Mick). Any questions, feel free to comment and ask anytime!
> 
> On the topic of **mpreg** : I purposely left it vague whether male Omegas could get pregnant in _The Scarlet Wolf_. For this one though, I’ve decided to establish it is possible and include some references to it. There is no pregnancy or babies for any of the main characters in this fic, though.

The problem with buying diapers to inspire everyone to assume they were dads making a late night supply run, was that they ended up with diapers they didn’t need.  Lots of them, because the scam was so effective they used it frequently.

They might be career criminals, but they weren’t wasteful. They’d both grown up poor and knew how hard that was. So once they’d accumulated enough packages of diapers to make it worthwhile, they donated them. If they added other things to the donation boxes, well…they knew what it was like growing up poor.

Their donation site of choice, at the moment, was a large shelter just outside the absolute worst part of the Central City slums. It had a food kitchen that offered meals for anyone that needed it, it had a section for homeless people needing a shower or place to sleep, a section for women and children (humans), and a section for Omega werewolves.

The Omega section wasn’t advertised, but the word was out among the local wolves. If any humans wandered in, whether they knew about wolves or not, the staff there quickly shooed them out to another area. Hurt and scared wolves didn’t need humans around they could lash out at, even well intended ones. Omega wolves could be plenty dangerous, if they wanted to be, especially to humans.

The staff was strictly Betas and Omegas only. No adult Alphas were allowed past the door, either. So Leonard was outside across the street, leaning against their car and looking around, while Mick made a few trips in and out to drop off their donation boxes. To anyone passing by, Len appeared at ease and completely unaffected by the surroundings. It was an act, of course. Len was very alert and aware, watching everything.

The scents that’d wafted out of the shelter when Mick had opened the door to go inside had Len on edge. He’d expected it, and been ready to hide it, but that didn’t make it easy. The smell of Omegas and knowing they were unhappy; some in pain, some scared, some outright terrified, was unmistakable. Even now with the door closed, and from across the street, Len smelled it.

It sent his Alpha instincts into overdrive, wanting nothing more than to help those Omegas. He wanted to cuddle them, consol them, make them feel safe. Then he wanted to kill whoever had hurt them.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do any of it. Omegas were scared of him. They didn’t want his help. He’d just make it worse.

So he did what he could. He padded the donation boxes with soft clothes and blankets, new so they didn’t carry any personal scents. He put in little boxes of chocolates. Good ones, but not too obviously expensive. He added baby toys; plastic sharks and dinosaurs, and fluffy unicorns and bears.

Mick did the same thing, for the same reasons. Neither of them spoke about it and both pretended not to notice. It wasn’t something talking about would help. But they did what they could, under the pretense that they had diapers they didn’t need; thanks to jobs that hadn’t always even needed the cover scam.

Len caught a new scent and looked down the street toward where it was coming from. An Omega was walking toward the shelter, his pace clearly hurried, looking behind him several times as he approached. His scent told Len that the Omega was unclaimed, and his eyes told him the Omega was scared.

As the Omega got closer, Len noted more. He wore jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie over a t-shirt; all had seen better days. He had a backpack on and was tightly gripping the straps on his shoulders. As if afraid someone was going to try and take it from him. He was skinny, too skinny to be healthy, in Len’s opinion, and long limbed. His brown hair was a mess, looked dirty.

The Omega had dark circles under his eyes, but the eyes themselves were a gorgeous green. They locked onto Len’s eyes and the Omega stopped immediately to stare at him, wide eyed. He could smell Len was an Alpha, obviously. Len mentally cursed himself and quickly looked down and away. Len gave up his dominance of the situation with the movement, showing the Omega he meant no threat.

The Omega stood frozen a moment more, Len watching him out of the corner of his eye while resolutely keeping his gaze nonthreatening toward the ground. He cursed at himself mentally more. He should have looked away before the Omega noticed him. He knew staring would just scare the Omega more. But he hadn’t been able to help it.

Len was drawn to this Omega, even more than the ones he smelled inside the shelter. But it wasn’t his place to do anything. The Omega was clearly going toward the shelter, not looking toward Len for help. Len was just getting in the way.

Len considered turning his back to the Omega and getting back in their car. That would further show his intention to be nonthreatening. But he didn’t want to. It would also put him at a disadvantage if anything happened on the street.

The Omega seemed to finally shake himself out of his halt, and quickly walked the rest of the way to the door and went inside the shelter. Len watched from under his lashes and couldn’t help noting the Omega’s cute little ass.

Len growled in frustration at himself for that. The last thing that Omega needed or wanted was Len’s lust. That Omega was clearly gorgeous, even under the dirt and slight malnourishment. He would have his choice of mates, if he wanted any. Len and Mick weren’t at the top of any Omega’s list of potential mates, and with their lifestyle and reputation that was unlikely to ever change.

Len growled at himself more. They’d chosen this life and they didn’t want to change for anyone, even an adorable Omega like that one. No matter how lonely it was being without a third wolf to complete their triad and balance out their relationship.

Soon enough, Mick had finished unloading the boxes inside and the Alpha and Beta mates left together in their car. Neither said much of anything for awhile. Both knew they’d be making more donations to that shelter.

\-------------------------------------

Len saw that Omega again, a few weeks later. He was surprised he recognized the scent, to be honest. He hadn’t thought the Omega, no matter how cute, had left that deep an impression on him. But apparently he had, because Len recognized his scent immediately.

Len was in a corner convenience store, putting some items he was going to buy into his basket. While he put items he was _not_ going to buy, but take, in his pockets at the same time. He didn’t strictly need to steal anything there at the moment, but why not? Shopping would be so dreadfully boring if he actually paid for everything he wanted, no matter that he could afford it.

The Omega came in, glanced at the clerk at the register, glanced at Len, then hurried down another aisle. Len had made sure to keep his eyes down this time. The other wolf would still smell him as an Alpha, but hopefully not see him as a threat that way. Len didn’t kid himself that the Omega would recognize his scent from the last time they’d crossed paths. Len was the one longing after a random Omega he’d only caught glimpses of. There was no reason for the Omega to remember him at all.

Len couldn’t help his curiosity though, and kept a discreet eye on the Omega. They were the only two customers in the store, so it was easy. He noticed with some concern that the Omega was wearing the same clothes as the last time Len had seen him, and looked even more malnourished. Len glanced at the mirror behind the counter that showed the clerk different angles of the store to prevent shoplifting…to see the Omega shoplifting.

The other wolf was stuffing handfuls of jerky into his hoodie pockets. Rather obviously. While glancing around nervously, making it even more obvious.

Len sighed. The Omega was going to get his cute ass caught. If it was just the clerk, it wouldn’t be too bad. He’d just kick him out of the store. But if the clerk was overzealous and called the cops…Len couldn’t allow that. He wasn’t about to let a hungry Omega spend a night in jail just for swiping some jerky.

Len quickly grabbed some more items and put them in his basket. A few Gatorades, some bottles of water, some energy bars, some packs of nuts and dried fruit, a few cans of soup, and a box of antibacterial moist wipes. At the last second he decided he could afford it and threw in a burner phone that came with prepaid minutes, too.

He then planted himself in front of the clerk, smiled widely, turned on the charm, and enthusiastically talked about nothing in particular with him for a solid three minutes. Len made sure to keep the clerk’s attention fully on him and nowhere else, until he heard the shop door close and scented the Omega had left. Taking whatever he’d stolen with him.

Len then quickly paid and left the shop. Outside, he inhaled deeply and easily found the scent he’d been looking for. He set off in the direction of the Omega.

\---------------------------------------

Barry ducked into an alley, panting and shaking. He hated stealing. He was so _terrible_ at it! He knew he was doing it all wrong, but his nerves refused to let him do it any other way. If it was just jail he was risking, he could have calmed down some. Jail wasn’t that different from the streets, he thought. Though he’d never been there to test the theory. At least there he’d get real meals.

But jail meant someone would contact Joe, and Joe would show up, and Joe could get him released into his custody even with Barry now being eighteen, because Joe was a cop and so _concerned_ about Barry, of course they’d let him, and Joe could put him back in that house and lock him behind even more silver chains, while telling Barry how disappointed in him he was and how it was for his own good, and…

Barry took a deep breath and tried to calm down. This was why he hardly ever stole anything. But he’d been eating out of the trash for days and he was half starved. He considered trying to hunt again, as a wolf, but he was terrible at that too. Sometimes he could bring down rats, or rabbits, but he felt sick after eating them. He knew that was psychological. They did no harm to his wolf stomach. But knowing that didn’t make it any better.

And changing to wolf form meant leaving his clothes and backpack somewhere that they might not be when he came back. All he _owned_ was in that backpack.

Barry wished, again, that he’d gone to Star City with Felicity. He hadn’t wanted to leave this city, where he’d grown up and felt a connection to. He’d just gotten a job offer. A crappy one, as geek squad at one of those big chain stores. But still, it paid. He had an apartment. It was crappy too, but it was _his_. So he’d stayed and she’d gone.

The job had fallen through. He hadn’t been able to pay rent, so he’d lost his apartment. He was back on the streets, same as when he’d been sixteen and newly run away before he met Felicity. He should have gone with her to Star City.

She had said he could always come join her. But he didn’t have money for a bus ticket. Eventually, he would ask her if she could lend him enough for one. But not yet. She was just getting settled, just getting started. She couldn’t afford to pay for Barry’s mistakes all the time.

So he lied in the emails he sent her, when he leached off a coffee shop’s free wi-fi. At least his laptop was still working, when they let him stay long enough to charge it, considering how bad he smelled and how he never actually ordered coffee. His phone plan was long cancelled, so emailing was the easiest option.

Barry was sitting on the ground in the alleyway, trying to get his head together, not even eating the food he’d stolen because his stomach was still rolling from nerves. Then he smelled an Alpha…close, too close. He tried to jump to his feet, tripped and fell back down, cringed, and then actually stood.

The Alpha was standing near the entrance to the alley, just standing there and staring at him. Barry knew this alley was a dead end; no way out on this side. He couldn’t run without running right into the Alpha.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Barry mentally cursed himself. He’d let himself get cornered. He knew better than this! He’d survived on the street before. He’d never gotten raped. Only occasionally gotten beaten up, and never that badly. Because he wasn’t stupid and could run fast. Now, he’d been stupid. Now, if this Alpha wanted to, he could…

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

The Alpha’s voice was shockingly gorgeous, Barry thought. The Alpha was gorgeous in general. The Alpha was the same one that’d been in the corner store with Barry. The same one that’d distracted the clerk so Barry could slip out unnoticed. Barry hadn’t thought that’d been on purpose. But now he wondered.

Barry realized he recognized the Alpha’s scent, belatedly. He’d never been the best at remembering to pay attention to his wolf senses. It took a moment, but then it clicked. This was the Alpha that had been outside the shelter Barry had stayed at for awhile.

Now, the same as then, this Alpha’s scent affected Barry as soon as he took note of it. This Alpha had a Beta mate, but no Omega. Barry could tell that much from his scent. But it wasn’t just that. Other Alphas’ scents didn’t affect Barry this strongly.

Barry wanted to run to this Alpha, kneel at his feet, and offer him his throat in submission. Back then, at the shelter, he’d wanted to beg to be let into the Alpha’s car, to be surrounded by the Alpha’s scent in that car, to be protected by…

Barry pushed those feelings down with a low growl. His Omega instincts were a part of him, but he wasn’t a slave to them. Just because he felt compatible with an Alpha, didn’t mean he had to act on it. He could ignore them, if he chose to. A good Alpha would respect his choice. He repeated Felicity’s advice to himself, in his head.

Barry could only hope this man was a good Alpha and would respect him.

The Alpha walked slowly into the alley, stopped about halfway to Barry, and set a plastic bag on the ground. It was from that corner shop, though Barry couldn’t make out the contents.

“That’s for you.” The Alpha gestured to the bag. “I’ll leave it there and you can take it or leave it, whenever you want. It’s up to you.”

Barry looked at the bag, then up at the Alpha. He was struck by how bright blue the Alpha’s eyes were. Then Barry quickly lowered his eyes and noted how good the tight black pants looked on the Alpha’s long legs.

Alphas had tried to give him gifts before. Alphas had felt sorry for him before. It didn’t mean they were actually interested in him. It didn’t mean they had good intentions.  It didn’t mean they actually cared about him at all. No matter how much he wished it did, especially from an Alpha as attractive as this one.

“And then I’ll owe you.” It wasn’t a question. 

The Alpha smiled, as if pleased Barry was smart enough not to just accept the offer.

“No.” The Alpha countered. “You won’t owe me anything. No favors, none of your time, nothing.”

Barry just blinked at him in confusion for a moment.

“You’re just doing this out of the goodness of your Alpha heart, for a poor Omega?” Barry scoffed.

“Maybe.” The Alpha offered, shrugging. “Maybe I don’t even know why I’m doing it, except…except I know how hard life on the streets can be.

“There’s a shelter not too far from here. I could walk you there, if you…”

“I can’t go back there.” Barry cut him off.

Joe knew he’d been there. Joe would be back there looking for him again. Even if the staff had promised they’d never let him get near Barry. He didn’t want to put them in that position. Not when there were Omegas there running from real abuse that deserved that energy focused on them.

Joe hadn’t…maybe what Joe had done _was_ abuse. Barry knew that now, despite how long he’d denied it. But he’d never hit Barry. Never used physical force on him. Just locked him behind silver. It was different.

That was why seeing Joe terrified him so much. Not because the man was going to hit him. But because he was going to talk to him, try to convince Barry to go back with him. Tell Barry how he had only ever tried to do what was best for him. Tell Barry he saw him as a son, still. Tell Barry how much Iris missed him. And because Barry was so lonely, he might listen.

All that ran through Barry’s head in that moment. But the Alpha didn’t ask. He just nodded, accepting Barry’s refusal of the shelter.

“If I said you could stay at my apartment, that both myself and my Beta would promise to never touch you without permission, that you wouldn’t owe us anything…would you consider it?”

Barry’s mouth fell open in shock at even the suggestion. No Alpha had ever offered him something like that before. He _wanted_ to accept, oh how he wanted to, but…

“No.” Barry answered. “I have no reason to trust you.”

The Alpha smiled again, though sadly this time. He didn’t seem surprised.

“If you keep stealing…”

“I know stealing is bad, I just…”

“Stealing is only bad because _you’re_ bad _at_ it.” The Alpha countered, again shocking Barry. “I could teach you how to be good at it. If you keep at it the way you did today, you’re going to be caught.”

Barry’s mouth was hanging open again. He just blinked at the Alpha, not knowing what to say. No one had ever _encouraged_ Barry to steal before! The Alphas that had noticed him stealing before always acted so disappointed, as if stealing was something that Omegas ought to be above of. As if it was more dignified and pure to just starve rather than steal.

“It doesn’t have to be at my apartment.” The Alpha continued. “We could meet somewhere. Somewhere open and public. I could show you a few tricks, how to take whatever you need from a store like that and never get noticed.

“Look, Omega. I’m a criminal. I admit it. I’m not pretending otherwise. I rob people, and I hurt them. But unless I’m given no other choice, I’d never hurt an Omega.”

He sounded honest. Why admit to being a criminal if it wasn’t the truth? But…it could still be a trick. Barry licked his lips. His stomach growled, suddenly reminding him how hungry he was. It was so, so tempting, but…

“Think about it.” The Alpha offered. “ No rush. My number’s in the bag. Use it, or not. Ignore the entire bag and run away as soon as I’m gone, or not. There’s food in there, nothing dangerous. But it’s up to you. Do whatever you feel you have to do.”

Barry could only stare at him. The Alpha had been careful, very careful, to not make any of that an order. An order from an Alpha wasn’t just the words, though those were important, but also the tone. Alphas could put their power and dominance behind the words and make it a real order.

Other wolves didn’t _have_ to follow an order an Alpha had given them. An Alpha’s authority didn’t take away other wolves’ free will. But an Omega’s instincts made them _want_ to obey an Alpha’s order. It took a lot of energy to disobey, but it could be done. It was easier for Betas to disregard an Alpha’s order, but they felt the strength and the pull of the words, too.

Alphas were natural leaders and great strategists. The innate impulse of other wolves to follow an Alpha’s orders came from the primal basic instinct of survival. In times of danger, rather than hesitating and freezing in indecision or confusion, following an Alpha’s order without question could save a wolf’s life. But some Alphas used that to their advantage when they shouldn’t; tried to manipulate other wolves for their own selfish gain.

But this Alpha had been very careful to not order Barry to do anything. Like a good Alpha. Barry didn’t want to admit to himself just how much that meant to him.

The Alpha had turned and was walking away. Barry wanted to say something, to stop him. But he knew that wouldn’t be smart. Barry needed to be smarter, if he was going to survive on the street again.

At the end of the alley, the Alpha turned and said one thing more. This, he did make an order.

“Take care of yourself, Omega.”


	2. Chapter 2

Len must be going crazy from longing for a complete wolf triad, to try and take care of a stray Omega like that! Len chided himself as he made his way home. But yet, he couldn’t really regret it. Even if he never saw the Omega again, just that he’d given him food made Len swell a bit in Alpha pride.

He told Mick about it later, despite the slight embarrassment it caused him. He included a detailed description of what the Omega looked like, of course.

Len’s mate had just blinked at him a few times, at first. Then surprised Len utterly.

“I remember that Omega.” Mick announced. “At the shelter, he helped unpack our boxes. Didn’t take anything for himself, though. I told him he could have a new shirt, or some chocolate at least. But he wouldn’t, said others needed it more than him.

“He…damn, Lenny, he was so sweet and cute! I just wanted to hug him, throw him over my shoulder, bring him home, and feed him.”

Len swallowed hard at that. That both he and Mick had noticed that same Omega, remembered him, and wanted him like that…it meant something. It meant they were all likely very compatible. Or at least he _wanted_ it to mean that. But even if it was true, natural compatibility only counted for so much.

Not everyone that was compatible would work well together as actual mates. It just meant there was _possibility_ there. Relationships took a lot of work and commitment. An Omega that wanted to devote that kind of time and effort to them…it was unlikely, no matter how compatible they felt.

Once Omegas got to know them; what they did and that they were proud of it, Omegas didn’t want to have anything to do with them. Maybe that Omega would be different. He _did_ seem to not outright disapprove of stealing, at least.

Len wished the Omega would call. But he tried to not let himself hope for that. It was too slim a chance.

\--------------------------

Barry wanted to call that Alpha, he really did. He wanted to trust him. Wanted to trust…Len. The Alpha had written his name on the note with his phone number as that; just ‘Len’.

Len had been more than a little generous. The bag had more food in it than Barry had ever dreamed of being able to steal from that store. He was careful to not eat too much at once, to try and make it last.

The cans of soup were the closest thing to a full meal that he’d had in ages. He twisted open the lids, glad the Alpha had thought to get this kind. Of course Barry didn’t have access to a can opener. He didn’t even have a spoon, honestly. But he could drink the soup directly out of the cans. That was good enough for him.

Besides the food, Len had thought to include antibacterial wipes. Barry used them sparingly, but when he did he almost felt clean for a little while. He didn’t want to think about how long it’d been since he last had a shower. That Len had thought to give him those…Barry suspected maybe Len had been telling the truth about understanding what life on the street was like.

The burner phone…that blew Barry’s mind. He hadn’t used it even once. He was saving it for an emergency. But just that he had it, made Barry feel so much safer.

So he wanted to trust Len. He wanted to call him and accept his offer of lessons on being a better thief. They could meet somewhere public and outdoors. A park maybe. Barry could run if he felt at all uncomfortable.

But…Barry wanted so much more than that. He wanted to take Len up on his other offer; the one to stay at the Alpha’s apartment. He wanted Len to take him home and take care of him. He wanted Len to keep him, but be gentle with him. He wanted to meet Len’s Beta. He wanted…

Barry wanted too much. It was too dangerous. He could too easily see himself submitting to Len, and only realizing later that the Alpha had been using him. Barry couldn’t risk it. Not when he knew how something like that would destroy what little self respect he had left.

So he didn’t call Len. No matter how much he wanted to. But he didn’t throw away the number either.

\-----------------------------

It had been over a week. The Omega wasn’t going to call. Len was trying to stop hoping he would. Len and Mick hadn’t talked much more about it. But he knew they were both thinking about it.

“Do you remember his scent?” Mick asked, prodding Len out of his thoughts. “The Omega. Do you remember his scent well enough to track him? You saw him twice, and you were alone with him. I was in a room full of Omegas. I can’t remember his scent that well.”

“Maybe.” Len lied.

Of course he remembered it. If he’d been around the neighborhood recently, of course Len could track him. And scare the shit out of the Omega. Len wasn’t a stalker. No matter how much he wanted to see the Omega again, just to make sure he was alright.

“I could make him food.” Mick suggested. “Could put it in one of those little lunch box coolers. You could leave it somewhere he’d been, was likely to be again. You wouldn’t havta go up to him and scare him. If he gets it and eats it, great. If not, someone else does. Someone gets fed. Win-win.”

Len just blinked at his mate. They were criminals, not charity workers. They could get more attached to this Omega, just to find he wasn’t remotely interested in them. There were so many reasons this was a bad idea. But at that moment, none of them could compete with Len’s desire to provide food for that Omega. So he agreed.

\-------------------------------

Barry didn’t get to change into his wolf form and run as often as he’d like. It took a lot of energy each time he transformed, and made him need to eat more. He was barely eating enough to maintain himself without the transformations. He worried about his backpack and if he’d hidden it in a good enough place. But he couldn’t give up running as a wolf entirely.

He needed it, to run as a wolf. He’d go crazy without it. It was one of the main reasons he’d run away from Joe’s in the first place, years ago. So he tried to do it once a week, or so. It wasn’t enough, but it was better than nothing. Nothing would have been what he had if he’d stayed at Joe’s.

He missed Felicity. Running with another wolf was the best. The two Omegas had looked out for each other, played together, had fun. Now, on his own, it felt empty. But it was still better than nothing.

Barry tried not to imagine the joy he’d feel if he was running with an Alpha and a Beta, as a wolf triad. He tried not to think of Len, and wonder what he looked like as a wolf. He tried not to imagine Len’s Beta, and guess what the other wolf was like. He ran on his own and tried to just focus on his own paws moving, the smell of the grass and trees, and enjoy his own freedom. But his mind kept drifting toward Len.

Barry thought he smelled the Alpha, as he finished his run. He must be going crazy with loneliness, he thought.

Then he returned to where he’d left his backpack, and found a lunch box sitting next to it.

\------------------------------

After that, every few days Barry found a lunch box waiting for him somewhere. Never the same place twice, rarely near Barry’s backpack because he only left that alone when he transformed. But the lunch box just kept reappearing in Barry’s path.

It was always full of amazingly delicious food. It wasn’t leftovers or cheap food, either. It was obviously carefully prepared, great quality food. It was better meals than Barry could have ever made, even if he had access to money and a kitchen. It always smelled like Len and his Beta. Barry had no idea what the Beta’s name was. But his scent was all over the food, so Barry thought he must be the cook.

There was never a note. There was never a question of payment. There was never a sign of the Alpha or Beta beyond their scents. The first few times, Barry had kept looking around for them, expecting them to be hiding somewhere watching him. But he never saw them, and their scents never seemed strong enough for them to be currently close by.

Barry had no idea how they  knew where to leave the food so that Barry would find it. But they did. After he’d eaten, Barry always left the lunch box where he’d found it, empty. And then it would turn up somewhere else again in a day or two, full of new food. The other wolves never showed themselves, never asked for anything in return, but kept leaving him food.

Barry didn’t understand. What could they hope to get out of this? If they wanted to help poor Omegas, they could donate to that shelter. If they wanted an Omega mate, they could find worthy candidates they could pursue. Ones that knew how to be good Omegas, and could take care of mates properly. Not a filthy needy wolf that couldn’t even keep himself fed on his own, like Barry.

It had to be a trick of some kind, Barry kept thinking. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, and the wolves to reveal what they wanted from him in exchange for the food. But they never did, and the food kept appearing.

And slowly, Barry was beginning to stop waiting for the catch every time, and just enjoy the food. Despite his worries, he was beginning to trust these wolves. Even if he still couldn’t understand why they’d chosen _him_ to do this for.

After a month of this, Barry came back from a run as a wolf to find the familiar lunch box next to his backpack. But that wasn’t all. Nearby Barry’s backpack was also a shopping bag with new clothes.

They hadn’t taken his old clothes, or anything from his backpack, Barry noticed with relief. But they’d left new clothes. Packages of new socks and underwear, still sealed. And two sets of shirts and jeans. One shirt and one pair of jeans smelled new. The other set smelled like Len and his Beta. The clothes were Barry’s size, but the other wolves had clearly handled them enough to leave their scents on them. On purpose.

Barry suddenly felt like crying, but he pushed it down. They were giving him a choice. He wasn’t sure what it would mean once he chose. But he knew what he wanted and let himself give into it. He didn’t know if it was a smart choice. But he was denied so much of what he wanted, living on the streets. He couldn’t find the willpower to deny himself this.

He put on the clothes that smelled like the other wolves. Barry inhaled their scents and felt so much comfort. He felt better than he had since Felicity had left. No matter how much the possible consequences scared him, Barry wanted to be with these wolves, badly.

Barry made his decision then. He would call Len, tomorrow. It was late that night. But tomorrow he’d find somewhere to charge the burner phone and call the Alpha. He could only hope he wasn’t making a mistake and trusting the wrong wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry spit, saw the expected blood and an unexpected tooth. He’d been punched before. He’d lived on the street on and off since he was sixteen. He’d learned how to take a hit. He’d learned how to roll with the punches, to go down easy, then jump back up running to get away as quickly as possible. Even if he might have won a fight, he would rather run. Less chances of cops getting involved. Less chance of more people joining the fight and getting hurt.

He’d never lost a tooth before. With werewolf healing, he ought to grow a new one, given time. But he still wasted precious seconds staring at it on the ground in shock.

Those seconds were long enough that the man grabbed him by his shirt, hauled him up, and hit him across the face again. He didn’t even know the man’s name, just that he was an Alpha and Barry had pissed him off.

Barry had gone into a little coffee shop and tried to charge the burner phone. It was early morning, the place was busy. He thought he could go unnoticed, even without buying anything. He was wrong. Normally, he’d have just gotten kicked out and told to not come back. Normally, the owner of the shop wasn’t an Alpha. An Alpha apparently looking for an excuse to try and force an Omega to submit to him.

The Alpha had grabbed Barry, dragged him out of the shop before Barry could even grab his backpack, and thrown him in a nearby alleyway. He’d demanded Barry submit to him, pay him back for the power use by taking his knot. Barry had growled and refused. Then the man had started punching him.

 Barry had never been punched by an Alpha before, he realized blearily through the pain. All the warnings against Alphas he’d gotten growing up from Joe, and he realized none had ever raised their hands to him before.

Humans had punched him before. Usually he managed to get away from them with only minor injuries. Unless they were unusually strong, most humans couldn’t match a werewolf’s speed and strength. He’d gotten into a few fights with Omegas. One or two Betas had pushed him around. Those had hurt, but they were nothing like this.

Getting punched by an Alpha hurt like hell. Barry whimpered, then wished he hadn’t.

“Just submit, Omega. It’s easy. It’s what you were _made_ for. Just submit, get on your knees for me and agree to take my knot. Just submit, and the pain will stop.”

“Fuck you. I’ll take pain over your knot, any day.” Barry spat.

The Alpha’s face twisted in anger, a deep growl leaving his lips. Barry felt his body shake in fear, but refused to let it stop him. He kicked out hard, not sure if he connected anywhere as sensitive as he’d hoped, but enough that the Alpha dropped him.

Barry scrambled to his feet and ran. He was fast, faster than any human besides maybe an Olympic medalist. But he wasn’t being chased by a human. He was being chased by another werewolf.

Normally, if Barry ran, whoever had been intent on fighting him chased him for a little while, then gave up. But he’d never been chased by an Alpha before. An Alpha that had Barry’s scent, was furious, and showed no signs of giving up. Barry heard him, growling behind him, even as he didn’t risk a look back.

If Barry had been fully healthy, he probably could outrun this Alpha, he thought. But he hadn’t eaten three full meals in one day, in weeks. He hadn’t slept in a bed in what felt like forever. He was already exhausted before he’d even started. Fear and adrenaline were fueling him. That might not be enough compared to that Alpha’s lust and rage.

Barry was terrified. He ran as hard as he could, panting, not paying attention to where he was going. He realized later that he’d been following a scent, unconsciously. A scent that meant protection and safety, to him.

His instincts saved him. He reminded himself later to try and give them more credit, more attention, in the future. Joe always told him that his wolf instincts would get him hurt, that he should ignore them. But they definitely saved him that time, he later realized.

But at the time, all Barry knew was that he was running. Running and running, the Alpha closing in behind him; the growling getting closing. Then he saw a vaguely familiar man in the distance. The man was very large, muscularly built, with a shaved head. Barry thought maybe he should be intimidating looking. But all Barry felt was the need to get to him, suddenly.

Then the scent hit him. This was the man that’d been cooking for Barry for weeks. This was Len’s Beta. Len himself was nowhere in sight. Barry didn’t want to endanger Len’s Beta, no matter how strong the man looked. He didn’t want to force the Beta to fight the Alpha chasing him. Barry should keep running, he thought. But his body and instincts didn’t agree.

Barry ran up to the Beta, and the Omega’s legs just gave out. He crumbled to the ground in front of the other wolf, then scrambled to get behind him, all without consciously deciding to do so.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Barry rambled incoherently.

The Beta looked at him, but Barry couldn’t make out his expression through the tears he suddenly realized were streaming from his eyes. He tried to apologize more for putting the Beta in this position. Then the Alpha chasing Barry was in front of them.

“Move, Beta.” The Alpha growled, pointing at Barry. “That, is mine.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Nothing belongs to the dead.” The Beta growled back, deep anger in his voice. “And you, are about to be a _dead_ Alpha.”

The Beta was confident, not scared in the slightest, from his voice. Barry was relieved to hear that. But he didn’t get to see the fight. He passed out before the Beta landed the first punch.

\---------------------------------

Len looked up from his third cup of morning coffee as he heard Mick come back into their apartment. Far too soon for the grocery shopping the Beta had left for. The scent of the Omega hit Len the same moment he saw the limp bloody form in Mick’s arms.

Len felt his stomach drop in horror, at the same time as he shot up out of his chair, snarling.

“What the fuck happened to him?!”

“Don’t know. He ran to me. Some bastard Alpha was chasing him. Got the fucker knocked out and tied up downstairs. Gotta get back to him before someone notices. I’ll take care of him. You need to take care of the Omega.”

Len snarled, long and angry. He didn’t take orders from anyone, even his Beta mate. _He_ was the Alpha, the privilege to rip apart another Alpha that had hurt an Omega should be _his_.

“Len…Lenny…” Mick bared his neck to him, on his knees next to the couch where he’d laid down the Omega, “The Omega needs you. He wakes up here and sees me, without you, he’ll be scared. He might panic before I could explain anything. He needs an _Alpha_ to tell him he’s safe, that he doesn’t have to run anymore. The Omega needs _you_.

“I can handle the fucking Alpha. You _know_ I can. You know I’ll make him talk and then make him _pay_.”

This was a test of Len’s willpower, if ever there was one. He stood there snarling for several long moments, his body shaking in barely controlled fury. The sight of the Omega lying on their couch, his face bruised and swollen, finally sunk in for him. Mick was right. The Omega being unafraid, not running away and further hurting himself, was more important than personally getting revenge. No matter how satisfying it might be to rend and tear apart that bastard Alpha himself.

“Fine!” Len snapped. “But you make him _hurt_ , and you make him _afraid_ , ten _times_ what he gave our Omega!”

The Omega wasn’t theirs. Not yet. But that distinction wasn’t important right then.

Mick nodded, accepting the order without hesitation, and then headed out. Len knew that soon enough, that Alpha would never be able to hurt anyone ever again.

\-----------------------------------

Barry slept. He hurt, a lot. But he felt safe. He felt safer than he had in ages. The scents surrounding him were comforting, reassuring, safe. So he slept.

He slept while Len tended his wounds. He slept while a wolf doctor made a house call. He stirred while Len and the doctor undressed him and checked his body for further damage, but he didn’t wake up.

He slept while Len let go of a large amount of tension at the doctor finding no evidence of rape. He slept while they redressed him in Len’s sleep clothes. He slept while the doctor finished checking on him, asked no questions, and advised they let him continue to sleep.

He slept through the Beta returning. He almost woke then. He wanted to know the Beta’s name. He wanted to apologize for…something. But Len told him to keep sleeping, that his body needed the rest to recover. Len was a good Alpha. Barry liked listening to Len. So Barry kept sleeping.

Barry slept through the evening news. He didn’t hear the top story. A local coffee shop had burned to the ground. One body had been found inside, not yet identified. No one else had been hurt. The cause of the fire was still under investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're not left wondering, that Alpha was no one in particular. I thought of the character, then considered making him Tony Woodward, since Tony is a good default bully in Flash canon. But thought he didn't quite fit as a coffee shop owner, and I thought some people might like him and be upset I had Mick kill him without warning, lol.
> 
> I originally had the cause of the fire being faulty wiring, because Mick is good at what he does and is not going to be traced. But thought it sounded too obviously unrealistic for the investigation to be done that quickly. (Mick also may have tortured the guy with live wires in the store, since the guy hurt Barry for using the store's power...but detailing that'd make this more graphic than I wanted to, lol)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and comments are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Len and Mick both slept in chairs in their living room that night. Neither was willing to leave the Omega alone, even with only being a room away. Neither was willing to agree to shifts either, so they could sleep one at a time. They wanted to be as close to the Omega as they could, and as close to each other as they could. They could handle a night or two of bad sleep to make sure the Omega was alright.

The doctor Len had gotten to check on the Omega said he would be fine. He had a fractured cheekbone, various bruises, had lost a tooth, and likely had a mild concussion. Len was relieved it wasn’t worse. Unlike humans with concussions, wolves were better left to sleep off their injuries. It was the best way to let their naturally enhanced healing work.

So every time the Omega had stirred, had seemed about to wake, Len had gently ordered him to keep sleeping. He felt guilty using his Alpha influence on the Omega that way, without permission. But he didn’t regret it. The Omega getting better was the most important thing. Even if he hated Len for it later.

It wasn’t the physical injuries that worried Len the most. It was the psychological ones. Being attacked, then chased, by a disgusting Alpha like that…it could terrify the most confident Omega. And this Omega had never struck Len as the most confident.

When he woke up, confused and afraid in an unknown room, Len wanted to be there to do everything he could to reassure him. Len wasn’t certain it would be enough. This Omega had been understandably skittish from the first time Len had seen him.

But they’d been making such progress, thanks to Mick’s cooking! Then the clothes the night before. The Omega had chosen to put on the ones that smelled of Len and Mick. That was a huge step. But now…they might be back to square one…maybe even worse.

All because some disgusting Alpha had seen this Omega and decided he wanted him, regardless of what the Omega wanted. The excuse of payback for the Omega leeching off of the store’s power was just that: an excuse. That Alpha had been looking for a lone Omega that he could abuse, and would have found a reason to justify it, no matter how totally innocent the Omega was.

That Alpha hadn’t known this Omega, had no connection to him, had never even seen him before; Mick had gotten him to admit that. But yet that Alpha had felt justified in threatening and chasing an Omega, punching and hurting him like that, for not timidly submitting to whatever the Alpha wanted.

That Alpha had been a disgusting example of the dynamic gone wrong. A good Alpha would never hurt an Omega, especially not violently like that. Their instincts ought to make even the prospect of harming an Omega like that disgust them. But some Alphas were just twisted.

Thinking about it again sent Len growling in anger. That Alpha deserved what Mick had given him. Len just wished he could have been there to see it. The Omega stirred in his sleep, whimpering slightly. He’d heard Len growling and was picking up on his mood. Len forced himself to stop and to be calm. It wasn’t easy.

“It’s alright, Omega. Just keep sleeping.” Len whispered the gentle order, repeating it again. “Everything is alright. Sleep. You’re safe here, with us. Sleep. You’re safe.”

\----------------------------------

“Good Morning, Omega. There’s wolf aspirin and orange juice on the table near you.”

“Coffee…”

“The juice will help with your blood lose. Coffee after that, if you want.”

“No…I just meant…I smell coffee, not that I…I…the coffee shop…I was there…and then…”

“Its fine, Omega. Just relax. Take your time. You’re safe.”

“Len?!”

Barry shot up, his head throbbed, he felt incredibly dizzy, his vision swam. He gave up and put his head back down on the pillow.

That was Len’s voice, Len’s scent. But…had they just been talking? For how long? He wasn’t sure. Barry was…suddenly terrified. He started panting in fear. He blinked rapidly, but his vision was still foggy.

“Omega, you are _safe_. Relax. Take your time. Try not to make any sudden movements. You have a mild concussion. But you’re _safe_. No one here is going to hurt you. It’s just me and my Beta. We will _never_ touch you without your permission. I promised you that before. It’s still true.”

Len’s voice was soft, gentle, and so _so_ beautiful. Barry wanted to listen. He wanted to just fall into that voice and forget everything else. But was that smart? He didn’t know. But…he didn’t have the strength to resist doing what he wanted. Barry let that voice calm him.

He took a few deep breaths, rubbed his eyes, and everything was still blurred. His head and face, and mouth, ached. But the blurry vision…that scared him.

“I can’t…I can’t see right.” Barry whimpered. “Everything’s fuzzy.”

Len growled, but it was in concern, not anger. Barry marveled that he could tell the difference. He’d never been very good at reading other wolves.

“It’s the concussion. We hoped it would be better than that by now.” Len admitted. “You’re healing slower than you normally would. Probably because you’re malnourished. Your body needs more calories to burn to heal. The juice…”

“I can’t _see_ it!” Barry growled, upset, feeling useless and helpless.

Len swore, but Barry got the impression he was swearing at himself. Barry felt no threat from the Alpha toward him. He hoped his instincts were right.

“Can I hand you the juice and aspirin?” Len asked. “I’ll have to touch your hands to…”

“Yes, Len!” Barry snapped, feeling cranky and frustrated. “I never _asked_ for that promise! You can _touch_ me! I’m not _that_ broken!”

Len growled. Barry got the impression that this time, that sounded hurt. He felt immediately guilty. Then he felt Len’s hands on his guiding them to hold a cool glass, and a few pills. He drank the juice and swallowed the pills.

“I’m sorry.” Barry apologized as soon as he’d finished drinking.

“Don’t be.” Len’s voice was flat. “I’m not…I’ve never gotten to take care of an Omega. I’m probably bad at it.”

“ _What?!”_ Barry couldn’t stand hearing Len sounding defeated like that. “You’re kidding, right?! You’re _amazing_ , Len!! I…I can’t…You…”

Barry growled, frustrated at not being able to express himself. He heard Len move away and whimpered.

“Len…just…please…don’t….please don’t stop trying…please keep trying to take care of me!”

Barry whimpered again. Damn, he sounded pathetic, he thought. But better that than Len think he’d done something wrong. Len moved back closer, thankfully.

“Alright, Omega, alright. I won’t stop trying.”

Len put his hand on Barry’s forehead for a moment, like he was checking his temperature. Then he ran his fingers through Barry’s hair, slowly, gently. Barry sighed deeply, immediately calmed by the Alpha’s gesture.

Barry wished he could have this, keep this. He wished so desperately that Len would want to keep him, to do this all the time; just touch him like this. He wanted to believe there was a chance, but…

He soon fell asleep again, as Len pet his hair.

\-----------------------------------

Once he was sure the Omega was asleep, Len stopped petting his hair. He stood up, went to the kitchen, and proceeded to slam his forehead onto the counter. Mick looked at him, unimpressed.

“Now, don’t go giving yourself a concussion.” Mick chuckled. “One wolf with one of those is enough in this apartment.”

“I can not _believe_ how much I fucked that up!” Len whined. “And thanks so much for _your_ help! Suddenly scared to come out of the kitchen, Mick?”

“Now, Lenny.” Mick rumbled. “You know I would’ve just confused him more, as out of it as he was. You did _fine_.”

“I misunderstood like half of what he said!!” Len growled.

“Well, it was what, your second ever conversation with him? And now with him with a concussion, scared and confused.” Mick offered. “You’ll get better at it, Lenny. It just takes time. We all have to get to know each other.”

“And if he doesn’t _give_ us that time?” Len asked.

“He didn’t try to run away yet.” Mick mentioned. “And he said he wanted you to keep taking care of him. There’s no mistaking that.”

Len sighed. That was true. The Omega _had_ said that, and sent Len’s Alpha instincts into overdrive. If the Omega wanted them to, Len and Mick would happily take care of him forever.

But that didn’t mean the Omega would still want that, once he felt better. It could’ve just been because of the pain and confusion. He might not really have meant it. It was too good to hope for it to be true, so Len didn’t let himself.

\---------------------------------------

The next time Barry woke up, he was actually aware of doing so. He smelled Len and his Beta, and noted the comfort that gave him. So he wasn’t surprised to find himself on their couch when he opened his eyes. He wasn’t surprised to find himself dressed in soft clothes that smelled like Len, though it did make him blush to think the Alpha had changed Barry’s clothes.

Barry remembered now why that would have been necessary. He remembered that Alpha from the coffee shop hitting him and chasing him. He remembered running, unconsciously following the scents of Len and his Beta, until he reached the Beta himself. He remembered passing out at the Beta’s feet, feeling embarrassed and ashamed…but safe.

Barry looked around, noting with a lot of relief that his eyesight seemed more normal. It still got a little blurry if he moved too fast. But if he took it slow, it was fine. The apartment seemed nice, simple and inexpensive. It would have to be, to be in that part of town. Barry was glad, to be honest. A fancier place would have made him more nervous; made him feel more out of place.

Barry turned, still lying down, and saw Len. The Alpha was sitting in a chair not far away, just watching him. Barry swallowed hard at the intensity of that stare. It wasn’t scary; it seemed full of concern. But it felt like Len could look right inside Barry with those bright blue eyes, and see everything about him. Barry slowly sat up, only getting a little dizzy doing so.

“Hi…Hi, Len.” Barry swallowed again.

“Hi, Omega.” Len smiled gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Be…better than I was. I mean, I’m really sore. My head hurts. My vision is still a little off. But it’s a lot better than it was. I can actually see you now. Which is great, because you’re so gorgeous, it’d be such a shame if I couldn’t…I mean, I…uhm….”

Barry trailed off, blushing deeply, and put his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment. Through his fingers he watched as Len just smiled.

“You’re still a bit out of it, if that’s any indication.”

“No, not really, this is just…this is just how I talk sometimes. I ramble and say things I shouldn’t a lot, once I let my guard down and get going. I’m sorry if that’s annoying. It’s embarrassing, but I can’t really change it, so I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

“It’s _adorable_.” Len answered. “And I’m really glad you can let your guard down with me.”

Barry tried to ignore how much that sent his heart racing. No Alpha had ever said he was adorable before! No one had ever _complimented_ him about his rambling!

“Well, you…you’ve had every chance to take advantage of me. On the street that first time, all the times you left me food, and now with me passed out. But all you’ve been is kind.”

Barry hadn’t really realized that before. But now that he’d said it, he knew it was true.

That other Alpha had terrified him; had been everything he’d been warned that Alphas could be. But Len had always been everything that Alphas _should_ be. He’d respected Barry, he hadn’t tried to force him or manipulate him to do anything. Barry couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid of Len.

Maybe he was setting himself up for hurt, in the long run, he thought. But he’d decided to trust Len, and that hadn’t changed. Now, more than ever, Barry just wanted to stay with this Alpha.

“I’m no saint or savior, Omega. What I told you that first time is true and isn’t going to change. I’m a criminal, a damn good one, and I enjoy what I do.” Len shrugged in what Barry thought looked a little self depreciating.

“Right…but even criminals need…friends.” Barry stopped himself before he said _mates_ instead. “And you offered to teach me to steal, so I won’t be such a total failure at it. And you offered me to…to stay here, at your apartment. Is that still on the table?”

“It is.” Len answered, without hesitation. “And you still won’t owe us anything. Though, you will have to put up with my Beta, too. Who is still hiding in the kitchen from you at the moment.”

Barry blinked at him in confusion. He’d changed the subject toward the Beta, just to distract Barry from protesting about not owing them anything, or asking him _why_ they were willing to do this. It worked; Barry would let that go, for now. The prospect of the Beta was much more pressing.

“I’m not _hiding_ , Lenny!” the Beta entered the room, huffing. “I was cooking, and then figured I’d give you two some time to talk.”

Barry looked at the Beta, struck by his firm form and obvious strength. If someone just glanced at him, he might look like a brute. But Barry knew better. That Beta made him feel safe. That Beta _had made_ Barry safe! He’d taken on that Alpha for Barry, without hesitation or question. He’d cooked for Barry, countless times.

There was nothing brutish in that Beta’s expression or mannerisms now, either. If Barry had to guess, the Beta was feeling a bit bashful. Barry wished he could hug the worry off his face. The Beta looked like he’d be really nice to cuddle; warm and solid.

 “So we’ve talked, and now we’re doing introductions.” Len smirked. “Omega, this my Beta, Mick. Mick, this is…”

Len looked at Barry expectantly. Barry blinked back at him, confused, until it hit him.

“Do you…oh…wow, do you seriously not know my name?!” He sputtered.

“You’ve never told it to me.” Len answered, a bit sheepishly. “And I was trying to respect your privacy by not trying to find out any other way.”

“It’s Barry. My name is Barry Allen.” He laughed. “And it’s great to meet you, Mick.

“I…want to thank you, for all the food. You’re an amazing cook!

“And I…I want to apologize, for before. For…for running to you, for forcing you to fight to protect me. I had no right to expect you to, I just…I was just running and then you were there, and I…I couldn’t keep running any more. I’m sorry. Did you…did you get hurt at all?”

“Little banged up, maybe.” Mick shrugged. “Not half as bad as you. Nothing I can’t handle.

“And Barry, I was _happy_ to beat the shit out of that asshole Alpha for you! I’m _glad_ you ran to me! Don’t feel bad about that for a second. I _like_ beating up people that deserve it…maybe sometimes people that _don’t_ totally deserve it, even. But that guy did, and I’m glad I got to be the one to do it.”

Barry inhaled in relief, and smiled. He didn’t ask what had happened to that Alpha. He trusted they’d taken care of it. He didn’t need to know the details.

Barry knew there was a lot he _should_ ask, a lot he should explain. But he was really sore, his head still swam a bit, and lengthy discussions were the last thing he felt like doing at the moment. He could put it off, for now, he decided.

“So…you mentioned cooking?” He asked, licking his lips as his stomach rumbled.

\-------------------------------------

The Omega…Barry, Len reminded himself of his name….really put away food. It made Len wish they’d left him more in the lunch box before. But only so much fit, and it would have drawn too much attention to it if they left more than one container on the street or a larger one. He wished they could have left it for him every day, but even as good a tracker as Len was, he hadn’t been able to find the Omega every day. But now with full access to Mick’s kitchen, and Mick refilling his bowl eagerly, the Omega gulped down helping after helping.

Barry had lost a tooth, so Mick had made a lot of soup, soft bread, and brought out some soft fresh fruit. But Barry showed no sign of his mouth bothering him. At least not enough to slow down his eating.

Len was slightly afraid Barry was going to make himself sick, to be honest. After not getting frequent meals for so long, eating that much in one go would be really hard on his stomach. But Len didn’t have the heart to suggest he stop. So he just hoped since he was a wolf, Barry’s stomach could take it. If he digested it ok, it should help with his healing.

Barry’s face was still swollen near his left cheekbone and few other places, most notably his upper lip, and the sight of it made Len want to growl. But he was visibly healing compared to when Mick first brought the Omega to their apartment. There was nothing else to be done about it besides making sure Barry got rest and food, took the aspirin, and put ice on his cheek as needed.

Len tried, very hard, to not think about how the Omega had called him gorgeous in his rambling. Just because he found Len attractive, didn’t mean Barry wanted Len as his Alpha. It didn’t even mean he wanted Len to touch him, at all.

The Omega had been living on the street for weeks, at least, had been chased by a violent Alpha the night before, and had been through who knew what else. Len had no experience caring for an Omega. He had to be careful. Len had to give him time, keep his distance, and not risk scaring him off. No matter how hard it was to not move the few feet to that couch and put his arm around Barry.

Finally, Barry declared himself full, and leaned back on the couch with a happy sigh. That content noise sent Len’s stomach flipping and his Alpha pride swelling. At least he wasn’t _completely_ inept at caring for an Omega. Though a lot of the credit had to be given to Mick’s love of cooking.

“You’re welcome to sleep more, or shower if you want.” Len offered.

“Oh wow, a shower!” Barry sighed wistfully. “It’s been…a long time.”

Len had used a wash cloth to clean Barry up a bit while the Omega was passed out. But an actual shower would definitely do him good, get him fully clean and relax his muscles.

“Feel free to use whatever of ours in the bathroom you want; soap, towels, whatever. I’ll give you some other clothes you can wear, too.” Len told him, then directed him to where it was.

“Oh, hold on, I almost forgot.” Mick interjected.

The Beta moved toward the door, then grabbed something up off the floor. Mick had wisely saved it before the coffee shop had burned down. Len had purposely forgotten about it too, so he wouldn’t be tempted to open it and snoop.

“My backpack!” Barry grinned widely at the sight.

Mick handed the bag to the Omega, who hugged his backpack tightly to his chest. It made Len’s heart ache a bit, to see how important that worn bag was to Barry. But of course it was. It was probably all he owned.

Len wanted to give the Omega so many lavish gifts, to make up for how long he’d had to make do with so little. But Len wasn’t sure yet that Barry would appreciate that. He had to test the water more first. Start small, with getting the Omega little things he could use. At the least, Len would get him more clothes, a toothbrush, and nice shampoo as soon as he could.

“You can put whatever you want washed in our laundry basket in there, too.” Mick offered. “There’s a washer and drier in the basement here for residents. Your stuff will fit with our load, no problem.”

Mick added the details to make sure the Omega wouldn’t protest, of course.

“Thanks Mick” Barry beamed with a wide grin.

Len had the satisfaction of seeing his Beta blush, while the Omega headed toward the bathroom.

When Barry came back out awhile later, freshly showered and wearing a clean set of Len’s sleep clothes…it took a lot for Len to not jump on him and hug him. He’d been cute before, despite the layers of dirt caking his body. Now clean, looking soft and flushed from a hot shower, with his hair damp and rumpled adorably, he was damn near irresistible.

But if nothing else could inspire Len to hold back, the bright bruises on Barry’s face did. Another Alpha’s touch was probably the last thing the Omega wanted now, after an Alpha had hurt him like that. If he’d trusted Len, knew him better, then Len’s touch ought to comfort and reassure him. But as it was, Len getting close to him would likely just make him uncomfortable.

So Len offered Barry the couch again, and the Omega accepted it. At least they go that much, Len thought. At least Barry was in no apparent hurry to leave, had meant it when he asked if he could stay.

\-----------------------------------

The rest of the day the Omega spent sleeping on their couch. He woke up for dinner, because who could resist the smell of Mick’s cooking? But he soon went back to sleep afterward.

They didn’t talk much at all, but that was ok. Barry needed the rest. He needed the time to get comfortable being with them, being in their apartment.

Barry seemed warily happy, to Len. The Alpha hoped that wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part. He hoped the Omega planned to stay with them for a long time…for forever, really. But a large part of Len also feared that Barry would be gone before they could blink.

They’d say something, or do something, to scare him. He’d feel too uncomfortable accepting their hospitality for too long. He’d feel like he owed them something. He’d not want them taking care of him anymore. And he would run. And they couldn’t let themselves chase him. Neither of them wanted to be the kind of wolves to pressure an Omega to stay somewhere he wasn’t comfortable.

But Len hoped that didn’t happen. He hoped they could manage to figure out what Barry needed, and wanted, from them. He hoped they could make him want to stay. There was no question in Len’s mind that both he and Mick wanted to keep Barry. But they needed the Omega to want to be kept, too.

It was very, very difficult to leave Barry to sleep on the couch while they went to their bedroom that night. There was only the one bedroom in the apartment. As much as they would be willing to give Barry their bed and sleep on the floor, they realized how awkward even offering that could be for the Omega.

There was no way to get their scents out of the bed, as much as they’d been intimate on it, even with fresh sheets. If Barry slept there, he’d wake up with their scents on him. Scents far more significant than those on the clothes they’d given him. They couldn’t expect him to accept that yet.

They could have slept on chairs in the living room again, near him. But that would seem like hovering, like they didn’t trust Barry.

So they left him on the couch. Even though Barry could be up and out the door before they woke up, and they’d never even know. All they could do was hope he didn’t choose to leave.

“I want him in our bed, with us.” Mick said the same thing Len had been thinking, in the privacy of their bedroom. “I don’t give a shit if he doesn’t want sex, ever. Ok, no, that’s a lie; I do want him to want sex, someday. But mostly I just want to _cuddle_ him.”

“Yeah.” Len nodded. “Me too.”

What else was there to say? There was nothing else they could do about it, for the moment. They both knew it. If they invited Barry to their bed too soon, before he was ready, he’d be out the door faster than they could apologize for their mistake.

So they would take it slow. As slow as they possibly could. To not spook the Omega. No matter how empty their bed felt without him.


	5. Chapter 5

Len felt like he and Mick were on pins and needles the next few days, waiting for Barry to decide he didn’t really want to stay with them. It didn’t help that every time Len looked at Barry’s injured face that he wanted to growl in anger. Not at the Omega, of course, but at the dead Alpha that’d done the damage.

But Len knew it would be far too easy for Barry to think Len _was_ growling at him. So Len clamped up, didn’t look directly at Barry, felt uncomfortable, and probably made the Omega feel uncomfortable.

Barry seemed to likewise clamp up in response. There was no more adorable stream of information from his lips. No more compliments on Len or Mick’s appearance. Len wondered if it hadn’t had something to do with how hurt and tired Barry had been when he’d babbled, even if he’d claimed otherwise. Again, Len considered that Barry hadn’t really meant it. But, at least the Omega didn’t leave.

At least he did accept the clothes, toothbrush, shampoo, pillow and blankets that Len bought for him. Len didn’t mention the amount of time he’d spent in the store deciding which clothes would look best on Barry, plus offer him enough warmth when he did go outside. Then the pillow that offered the most support, but was still fluffy. Then a blanket that was warm and soft enough. Then smelling shampoos to try and decide which would best compliment the Omega’s natural scent.

The problem was that Len knew he couldn’t get Barry _everything_ , or it would seem like too much. So he had to pick the best. Barry seemed to like his choices. Len wasn’t sure if Barry would have outright told him if he didn’t. But he did seem genuinely happy with the stuff.

Encouraged, Len next bought him shoes; sneakers like the ones he had, but new and nice; boots because Len thought he should have some; slippers because his feet might get cold around the apartment. Barry had seemed a bit taken aback by the amount, but he took them without protest. Len would have bought him twice as many, if he thought he could get away with it without Barry getting uncomfortable.

Len bought books he thought Barry might like, next. But that didn’t quite count. Barry had shown an interest in the sci-fi novels that Len had around the apartment, was reading a few after Len said he could. So Len bought more and claimed they were for himself, but of course Barry could read them too.

Len kept a mental list of the things he wanted to get Barry, but seemed like too much. A new laptop was at the top. Barry used his a lot, but it was old and slow. He deserved something top of the line.

Jewelry was next. Couldn’t go wrong with a nice gold watch. Barry didn’t have a watch at all. But something purely decorative would look nice on him, too. At first he thought maybe something jade, or with emeralds, to match his eyes. After he saw Barry’s fur as a wolf, he dreamed of draping strings of rubies over his neck.

But for now, that was just dreams. For now, Len had to restrain himself from being too obvious with just how interested he was in keeping the Omega. Barry was settling in, slowly. Len couldn’t jeopardize that.

At first, Barry enthusiastically ate whatever Mick put in front of him. But slowly, Mick managed to get the Omega to admit which were his favorites. He loved creamy pastas, with chicken or sausage. Pizza, of course, was always enjoyed. But he admitted he did like pineapples on it. Len tried not to wrinkle his nose at that, but Mick just laughed. Anything sweet was great, but chocolate was his favorite. There Len could agree.

Len and Mick absolutely did _not_ have a discussion, in the privacy of their own bedroom, of how much they wanted to lick chocolate off of Barry. No matter how much of the ice cream the Omega always seemed to manage to get on his face.

Barry’s face _was_ healed, finally. It had taken over a week, which was quite long for a wolf. But it made sense, with how malnourished and stressed his body had been. As Barry’s injuries were gone, Len felt himself calm down around the Omega. As Barry’s form filled out, got healthier, little by little, as time went on, the Omega seemed to relax more and more. As well as become more and more beautiful, to both Len and Mick.

Barry started talking more, showing some of that babbling again. It wasn’t about anything personal, not yet. But he rambled about the books they were reading, with Len. He tossed out theories with Mick about the shows they watched on TV. He was getting more genuinely comfortable with them.

But Len and Mick both agreed, they’d wait. They wouldn’t make the first move, no matter how much they wanted to. Their position was too powerful, providing for Barry like they were. If they started something, the Omega might think he _had_ to respond to repay them. They never wanted him to feel that way. So they wouldn’t touch him, until he touched them first. No matter how much they wanted to.

Even as wolves, they held back. They ran together in the forest near the park, which was wonderful. But Len longed to run closer to Barry, to bump their shoulders together, to lightly nip his neck, to gently wrestle him to the ground. But instead they just ran. It was better than doing too much, too soon, and having the Omega run away from them.

\-----------------------------

Barry was happier than he’d been in years, living with Len and Mick. He’d liked living with Felicity. But sharing an apartment with another Omega was nothing compared to how comforting it was to live with an Alpha and a Beta. Especially an Alpha and a Beta as sweet and caring as Len and Mick.

They were gruff on the outside, sure. They could be efficiently violent when necessary, of course. But they never raised a hand to Barry. They rarely even growled at him. They were thoughtful, and kind, and clearly doing their best to try and help him.

Both Len and Mick had spent time on the streets. They’d both had rough childhoods. Mick bounced around foster homes after a fire killed his family, sometimes preferring the street to the fosters he was assigned. Len ran away from his abusive father, and then went back when his worry about his little sister Lisa got to be too much.

They didn’t tell Barry many details, but enough that Barry knew they truly did understand life on the streets. They didn’t judge Barry for the time he’d spent there. They didn’t press Barry to talk about his own past that’d landed him there.

They fed him, and clothed him, gave him a warm place to sleep, and all the little personal luxuries he’d missed so much on the street. He would have never thought when he was younger that he’d consider _toothpaste_ a luxury. But it was, after going without for so long.

They never asked for anything in return. Barry felt guilty about that. How could he not? But the few times he mentioned owing them for all this, both Len and Mick had looked so sad and disappointed at the idea. So Barry dropped it.

Felicity had said there were Alphas and Betas that genuinely enjoyed taking care of Omegas and didn’t want anything in return. Barry hadn’t really believed it. Now he was beginning to.

Now he was beginning to…wish they _did_ want something in return. Something Barry very _very_ much wanted to give them. Ok, maybe not _in return_. That sounded a little too much like whoring himself out. That would make all three of them feel terrible.

But…in _appreciation_ , maybe? Not in appreciation for what they’d given him; the things. But in appreciation for who they _were_ , how they _treated_ him, how they made him _feel_. Safe, and wanted, and worthy of being cared for.

But if he tried something like that and they didn’t want it, it could ruin everything. He didn’t care about losing the place to live, and the clothes, and the food, and all that. Well, ok, he _cared_. Of course he wanted that, rather than living on the streets. But that wasn’t what he was _really_ afraid of losing.

He was afraid of losing Len and Mick, like he had them now. They wouldn’t throw him out, Barry was sure of that. But they might not be comfortable with him around anymore. It was different caring for an Omega that they felt friendly toward, than caring for an Omega they knew wanted to bond with them.

If they knew he wanted to bond with them, they’d have a reason to really look at him as a potential mate and notice all the things wrong with him. They might realize he was too needy, too sensitive, too…not pretty…too…not a good enough Omega. Joe’s voice ran through his head, words he’d told Barry over and over about wolves never really wanting to keep Barry.

Felicity had told him Joe was wrong. Barry tried to believe her, but…Len and Mick barely ever even _touched_ him. They didn’t put their arms around his shoulders or hug him, they didn’t sit close to him when they watched TV, they didn’t pat his head or even his shoulder. They very obviously kept their distance from him at all times.

Except for the one time Len had pet his hair, that first night when Barry had been hurt. Barry was beginning to believe he’d imagined that part. It hadn’t happened again since.

Barry loved running with them as wolves. Running alongside the gorgeous grey wolf that was Len, and the strapping black wolf that was Mick, was some of the most fun he’d ever had in his life. But even then, they didn’t lick him, they didn’t wrestle him, they didn’t chase him. They just ran near him, keeping their distance. And Barry was too scared of rejection to play bow and whine at them to do more, no matter how much he wanted to.

The one time they _did_ touch him, and he had an excuse to touch them, was when they were teaching him to steal. Len taught him sleight of hand and misdirection. He taught him how to take note of his surroundings, see who was paying attention to him, see if there were security cameras around and how to find their blind spots. Len often took Barry’s hands in his and moved them around to help Barry get the hang of it. Barry practiced on Mick, to try and take something from the Beta without him noticing, while Len watched and gave him advice after.

Barry wasn’t very good at it. But he was improving. And he loved the excuse to touch the other wolves. That was why he made sure they kept up the training, despite him not really having much interest in it otherwise. Barry didn’t find stealing fun, like Len and Mick did. But he realized it was a useful skill.

\--------------------------------------

“If there’s anything you need, or want… _anything_ …you know you can ask us for it, right?”

Barry looked up at the sound of Len’s voice, seeing the Alpha looking at him in concern. Barry swallowed, feeling guilty for being so transparent. He’d been looking inside his backpack and frowning, knowing he only had a few days left before he ran out.

He’d been staying with Len and Mick for a little over two weeks by that point. He hadn’t left the apartment without them since he’d gotten there. They had given him everything he needed, food and clothes and things, without his asking. Having to ask them for something…especially something like _this_ …made Barry really uncomfortable.

But he didn’t want to run out either. He didn’t want to go out without Len or Mick. He didn’t want to have to go back to the shelter and ask for more, even if Mick went with him. He didn’t strictly _need_ it. But…he felt safer if he had it.

“You don’t have to worry about asking for it.” Len added. “Whatever it is. We can buy it for you, or steal it for you.”

“You could also say _no_.” Barry snorted. “You don’t _have_ to get me it, just because I ask. Like, what if I asked you for the moon?”

“Then I’d tell you that you might have to wait a few months, until an exhibition with a moon rock comes to the Central City science center.” Len smirked.

Barry just gaped at him, mouth open, then burst out laughing. Len was serious, Barry knew that. He would totally enjoy stealing a moon rock for fun.

“This isn’t…anything like that. It’s not fun.” Barry admitted. “It’s not something you can steal.”

Len raised his eyebrows at Barry and looked slightly offended. Barry realized a second too late what he’d just done. He’d just issued a challenge to a hyper-competitive thief. Now Len was never going to let this go.

“Tell me what it is, and I will tell you a way I will steal it for you.” Len confidently responded.

“No, it’s not that….it’s just…it’s _embarrassing_ …and it’s _personal_!” Barry tried. “This…this isn’t something you want to know about, Len!”

Len’s confident expression turned to hurt and Barry felt instantly guilty. Did the Alpha really want to take care of everything Barry wanted that much?!

“Fine.” Len’s voice was flat. “If it’s personal, if you don’t want to tell me, fine. But don’t put this on me! I’m telling you I _do_ want to know, and I _would_ get it for you!”

Len turned on his heel and started walking out of the living room. Barry whined in frustration.

“It’s Omega birth control pills!” Barry half shouted at Len’s back.

Len froze. Barry instantly regretted it and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. But when Len turned back around, his expression was gentle.

“Ok. Robbing a pharmacy that has wolf meds is easy. Just tell me what kind you’re on.” Len shrugged. “Or we can get a doctor to give you a prescription, and we’ll pay for them. The one that checked you over before would be agreeable.”

Barry just stared, shocked. Was the Alpha really just going to get them for him? No questions about why he needed them, or…

“I understand how birth control pills work, Barry.” Len’s voice was soothing, not condescending at all. “I know you need to take them regularly for them to work, not just when you’re having sex. I know you need one of the kinds specifically made for male Omegas. I’m not about to judge you for being on them. It’s _smart_. I’m perfectly happy to get them for you.”

Barry blinked rapidly to try and hold back the sudden tears forming in his eyes. An Alpha being understanding about Omega birth control pills was more than Barry had dared hope for. He’d half expected any non-Omega to have never even heard of them, let alone understand how they worked. Joe had never mentioned their existence.

Felicity had told Barry about them soon after they’d met, helped him get some, and he’d been on them since. He certainly wasn’t ready for pups any time soon. Being on the pills made him feel safe and in control of what he wanted. A good Alpha would understand that.

But she’s also told him that some Alphas took it as an insult that Omegas used the pills. Like they ought to just trust Alphas to take care of using protection with Alpha knot condoms; leave it totally up to the Alpha to keep the Omega safe. If an Omega got pregnant the Omega was supposed to just be happy about it, and leave worrying about the details to the Alpha.

Maybe Barry should have had more faith in Len, he thought. The Alpha had shown Barry nothing but respect. He’d never tried to take any choices out of Barry’s hands. Even when Len bought him things, he always _asked_ Barry to take them, never _demanded_ he accept anything.

But birth control was a sensitive subject. Even if Len hadn’t outright disapproved, Barry had never expected him to be this understanding and supportive.

“I…ah…I…thank you, Len!” Barry whimpered, and then took a deep breath. “A prescription would be nice, but…I…I can’t use my real ID, I…”

Len frowned, worrying Barry he was going to ask for details Barry wasn’t ready to explain yet.

“We can get you a fake ID.” Len conceded. “That’ll take longer, so stealing at least a month’s worth might be best. But…just one question, Barry. You _are_ at least 18, right?”

Barry inhaled in relief and laughed. That, he didn’t mind answering.

“Yes, I’m 18! Almost 19, actually.” Barry smiled. “ _You_ can see my real ID. It’ll probably help making a fake one. Just…I can’t use it somewhere it’ll leave a record of it.”

Joe had tracked him by his ID before. But he wasn’t ready to talk about Joe. He wasn’t ready to admit how long it’d taken for Barry to run away. He wasn’t ready to admit he didn’t want Joe harmed, no matter what he’d done. He wasn’t ready to admit that Joe still affected him. It made Barry sound so pathetic and needy, Barry thought.

His inability to provide his ID had lost him that job offer after Felicity left. They’d said they didn’t need it, but then of course they did. He should have expected it. He’d only got the apartment he’d had thanks to it being under Felicity’s name with her ID, before she’d left and he’d run out of money.

Barry fished his ID out of his backpack and handed it to Len. He realized how much faith he was placing in the Alpha, giving him that. Len could find out whatever he wanted about Barry with that. Could steal his identity and sell it, could blackmail Barry with something. But…he could also have gone in Barry’s bag any number of times he’d had the opportunity and gotten it. But he hadn’t. Barry resolved to try to keep trusting Len.

Len took the ID, frowned at it for a second, then a small smile formed on his lips. He actually ran his fingers over Barry’s photo.

“Damn, you’re young here. Such an adorable baby face.”

“I was 15 when that was taken!” Barry huffed.

“You _still_ have an adorable baby face.” Len teased, looking up from the ID at Barry.

Barry blushed deeply, again. He wished Len would touch his real face the way he did that photo.

Within a week, Len and Mick got Barry the pills. Within a month, Barry had a high quality fake ID. Still, he wished Len and Mick would touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering about Len knotting Barry without protection in the Scarlet Wolf…like I mentioned briefly before, I was trying to keep it vague before about whether or not male Omegas could get pregnant in this verse. I personally couldn’t decide if I wanted it to be possible or not. In my head, if it was possible, Barry was on birth control there too. And they’d all had a discussion about it before the sex, just ‘off screen’. Here, I decided to make it possible, in part because I thought of the scene in this chapter and liked it enough to go for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard was frustrated and confused, and trying very hard to not take it out on Barry. The Omega was scared, which just made it worse. Their emotions were amplifying each other’s, feeding off each other, making the entire situation worse. They should have brought Mick. It would have still gone mostly the same. But if the Beta had been there too, it would be easier for them all to calm down afterward, with his solid presence and sense of security.

It would also have helped if Len could have grabbed Barry and pulled him toward him. Physical contact should have calmed them both. But Len and Mick were still being very careful to not initiate contact with the Omega. They were waiting for Barry to signal he was ready. Though after a month together, with Barry making no move to even touch either of them…they were beginning to wonder if he’d ever warm to the idea.

Mick had a job the night before, so he was sleeping in. Len had taken Barry out to try his hand at stealing something from a store. His first try since they’d been teaching him to be a better thief. He was more than ready, both Len and Mick had agreed on that. It should have been a cake walk for the Omega to go into the department store, swipe a few things, then get away scot-free.  

But somehow once he was in the store and Len was a discreet distance away watching, Barry had panicked and forgotten everything they’d taught him. The Omega had turned bumbling and obvious, and somehow had the luck to do it at the same moment the store’s rent-a-cop had been nearby. The Omega’s obvious fear had driven Len’s Alpha instincts to want to rip apart anything that got close to threatening Barry.

Barry had dropped what he’d been trying to steal and run. The security guard ran after him, but only for a few feet and then stopped, huffing; clearly deeming it not worth the chase. If he hadn’t, Len might have jumped on him and started clawing at him.

Len knew how stupid and unjustified doing something like that was. He shouldn’t be _that_ on edge. That guard was no real threat to Barry. At worst, if caught, Barry would have been detained at the store until the real cops got there. Len could have slipped him out before he actually got arrested. But not if Len had attacked the damn guard! Len _knew_ that, and yet he’d been two breaths away from doing it.

If Mick had been there, it would have been easier to resist that impulse. Mick was just as ready to rip apart anyone that threatened Barry. But if Len and Mick were together, they’d help reassure each other just by being near each other. They’d know that they had each other’s backs, and they both had Barry’s too. The presence of a mate nearby meant a lot to wolf instincts. So neither of them would do anything as stupid as attack an unarmed security guard just for making a half-assed attempt at doing his job.

But Mick was at home. Barry was being chased, no matter how little chance there was of him actually coming to real harm. Len had barely been able to control himself. No matter how unreasonable and dangerous he knew it was.

Len knew why he was so on edge, but that didn’t make it any better. Len wanted Barry, plain and simple. He wanted assurance that Barry was going to stay with them. He could wait to actually claim him. He never wanted to press the Omega for sex before he was ready. But he wanted to know he at least had a _chance_ to someday bond with Barry!

Len needed at least _some_ consistent physical contact with the Omega to reassure his Alpha instincts that Barry wasn’t going to leave them at any moment. Cuddling on the couch every few nights would have been enough. It would have mingled their scents better, left their scents on the Omega, signaling he was close to them; if not ready to be claimed. Just knowing that would have helped keep Len calm when Barry wasn’t safely by his side.

But Len still had no idea what had driven Barry to live on the streets, or what had happened to him while he was there. He wanted to respect Barry’s space. But he also wanted the comfort the physical contact with the Omega should bring all three wolves.

Without that, seeing someone chasing Barry, even an inept human rent-a-cop….and Len had been ready to go for blood, no matter how much he knew better. It had been stupid, and Len was pissed at himself for it. He shouldn’t take that out on the Omega, but it was so hard to keep his emotions in check!

Len caught up with Barry in an alley about a block away from the store. Having to track the Omega by smell did nothing to calm Len, either.

“What were you doing?!” Len snarled. “You’re _better_ than that! You could have been caught, got me caught, and all for…”

Barry was whimpering and crying and shaking. How had Len not noticed that immediately?! Len felt like the worst Alpha ever.

“Fuck…Barry, I am so sorry!” Len whimpered too, running his hands over his own head in dismay. “I just, don’t understand why…but, it doesn’t matter. I should never have yelled like that. I…”

Barry jumped at him, Len tensed, and then the Omega was _hugging_ him. Still crying, Barry wrapped his arms tightly around Len, and started rubbing his nose desperately at Len’s neck, breathing in as much of the Alpha’s scent as possible. Len stood stock still in shock for a moment, the wind knocked out of him, then he relaxed. He returned the hug and started rubbing Barry’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Len repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Barry shook his head, still nosing at Len’s neck. They stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other. Eventually, Len’s heart stopped pounding faster than normal. Eventually, Barry stopped crying. Len never wanted the hug to end.

“ _I’m_ sorry.” Barry admitted. “I just…can we just go home now?”

Len’s stomach flipped in pride and happiness at Barry calling their apartment his _home_. But then Barry backed up and Len had to let him go. They walked home together, Len wishing he could take Barry’s hand.

\-------------------------------------

“Do you even _like_ to steal?” Mick asked, suddenly, after Len had explained what’d happened.

Len blinked in shock at the idea. Then a wave of guilt hit him. He’d never even considered asking the Omega that question. He _should_ have. But he was so preoccupied by showing off by teaching Barry how to steal, that he hadn’t even stopped to think the Omega might not _want_ to.

 “I…I mean…I…it’s useful. I…I liked when we practiced. It was fun, with you two. And I…and I’m not judging you two for liking it. I’m glad it’s fun for you. But…” Barry admitted. “But for me, for real…no…no, I don’t like doing it.”

“Then you don’t _have_ to, Barry!” Len exclaimed. “You’ve got _us_ now, you don’t need to!”

Barry gave a half smile at that, like he didn’t really believe it. He’d made no move to touch either of them since they got back. So Len had taken the hint and backed off, too.

“I want to contribute.” Barry stated firmly. “I know you’ve said I don’t have to, but I _want_ to. I want to get a job and be able to pay for my own things, at least.”

Len swallowed hard. Had what he’d done been _that_ wrong? Had he managed to push the Omega further away? Had Barry somehow felt Len wasn’t compatible with him, after the hug and taking in more of Len’s scent that close to his? Len clenched his hands into fists to keep the hurt from showing on his face.

A job meant the Omega would spend more time away from them. A job meant Barry would be working somewhere that Len couldn’t watch over him and keep him safe all the time. A job meant eventually Barry might move out and get a place of his own. It meant he might not want to stay with them.

But of course Len couldn’t deny him that. Of course they’d never keep him there against his will. They wanted the Omega to be happy and safe, above all else. If that wasn’t with them…then they’d have to respect that.

There was a chance Barry just wanted to work to have something to do, to feel productive. Len knew there were people like that. But the idea was so foreign to him. Why work a regular job and make a pittance, when stealing was so much more fun and profitable? But it was Barry’s choice. Len would support it, for the Omega.

“Ok.” Len knew his voice was cold, but he couldn’t manage to make it sound different. “We’ll help you look for something, if you want.”

Barry nodded, seemingly relieved. Len warred with himself internally. On one hand, he was glad the Omega felt better thanks to the decision. On the other, he couldn’t stop worrying it was the first step of Barry rejecting them.

“I…I should explain why I panicked at the store.” Barry offered.

“If you want to.” Len pushed aside his worries to listen.

And then Barry told them about his childhood and Joe West.

Afterward, safely out of the Omega’s earshot, Len and Mick began planning how to make Joe West go away.

\-------------------------------------

Barry logged into his email on his laptop, while sipping a juice smoothie that Mick had made him with fresh fruit. The Beta used all the fruits Barry liked. Barry wished he could better show how much it meant to him the way both Mick and Len took care of him like that. But he didn’t know how to, without making it more awkward.

It had been more tense between the three of them since Barry’s botched attempt at stealing; then his confession about why he’d run away from Joe, how afraid he still was of Joe finding him, but that he didn’t want Joe to come to any real harm either. They’d taken it fairly well, been understanding and supportive, despite how angry it clearly made them. But Barry knew they weren’t happy about leaving Joe unharmed.

He knew they didn’t like the idea of Barry getting a job, either. He knew it made them worry about his safety. But Barry felt so useless, just leeching off of the other two wolves all the time. If he wasn’t going to help them by stealing, he wanted to do _something_ to contribute. Even though he knew it made them uncomfortable, no matter how supportive they were.

Barry wished he could make it better, but he didn’t know how. He just wanted to lie down in Len and Mick’s laps, as if that could somehow magically make them all more comfortable together again. Likely it would just make them think Barry had lost it; was an overemotional needy Omega and couldn’t control himself.

 Len had gone right back to not touching him again, after Barry had forced that hug on him in the alley. He must have hated that, how needy Barry had been, just wanting to be held and to take in Len’s scent for comfort.

Barry was going to email Felicity and ask her advice, when he saw he had an email from Iris.

It had been awhile since they’d emailed last. Iris was busy with college applications and Barry hadn’t had steady access to the internet. He was surprised to hear from her. He got increasingly more surprised as he read her letter.

When he was done reading, he was in such a state of disbelief that he got up and went to find Len and Mick. He went straight into their bedroom, which he almost never did. The door was usually open, but still he rarely went in there. When he did, all he wanted was to lie in their bed and roll in their scents. For once, the urge was easy to push down under everything he’d just learned.

“Joe West got a promotion suddenly.” Barry announced as Len and Mick looked up at him. “One that required him and Iris to move immediately to Blue Valley, Nebraska. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Len shrugged and looked unaffected. Mick raised his chin and looked unashamed. Neither outright answered him, but it was obvious what they’d done.

“Also, shockingly, Iris’ mother lives there, despite Joe saying she _died_ years ago.” Barry went on. “She found Iris and introduced herself, and her _son_. Iris has a little brother she never knew. Joe has a son he never knew. Forced Joe to admit lying about the woman’s death. Iris is understandably pissed at her dad.”

“That _is_ shocking!” Len said, deadpan.

Barry tried to keep up the front of being upset, but at that he couldn’t hold it. He burst out laughing. Len and Mick smiled at him, clearly pleased with themselves.

Barry didn’t know how they’d pulled it off, but he was impressed. Joe wouldn’t be able to keep looking for him, so far away now, and with new family drama. They’d taken away the threat he posed to Barry, all without hurting anyone. Even better, Iris would get to know her mother and brother.

“You two are unbelievable!” Barry shook his head. “I’m really glad you’re on _my_ side.”

With that, some of the tension between them dissipated. It still wasn’t where Barry wanted it. They still kept their distance and seemed to eye him warily sometimes. But maybe it wasn’t completely a lost cause, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About how Len and Mick handled Joe in the two versions of this verse...In both, their initial reaction was to want to kill Joe, but Barry doesn't want Joe dead. So they agree to not kill him unless they have to.
> 
> In the original story after listening to Barry, they didn't see Joe as much of an immediate threat. Barry agreed he should stay away from Joe. Joe was not trying to find Barry anymore, since Barry was older. So they left Joe alone. 
> 
> In this version, they were more worried that Joe's nearby influence could do Barry harm. Joe was still actively looking for Barry. So they put into motion getting Joe promoted and sent far away from Barry. They called in favors, threats, and paid or owed a string of people with connections in the police to accomplish this. In the process, they found out about Francine and Wally, and got more convinced they were doing the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, Barry…” Mick began, causing the Omega to look up from his computer at the Beta. “About the job you want…I have an idea for one. If you want help getting one, that is. If you’d rather look on your own, I’ll back off.”

“Oh no, Mick! I’d definitely love the help!”

Len watched as Barry’s eye light up at the prospect. Len was glad he’d agreed with Mick to bring up the idea to the Omega. As much as it worried Len for Barry to be working, he wanted to encourage the Omega to do whatever made him happy. It was Mick’s idea, so Mick told Barry about it.

“There’s a little, privately owned, electronics shop not that far from here.” Mick explained. “The owner is an older Beta that both Len and I know. They sale, buy, resale, and repair all kind of different things. He’d be open to hiring you to work there, especially if you could fix computers.”

“I could totally do that!” Barry smiled widely.

“Now, before you get too excited…” Mick cautioned. “The thing with this shop is that they don’t ask questions and respect customers’ privacy. It’s a little like a pawn shop, but with a repair service, and just for electronics. So it’s gonna be assumed, though never _said_ , that a lot of the stuff there has been stolen at one time or another. Or used for something illegal.”

Barry nodded, taking in the information seriously. He didn’t seem to have a problem with it, though they hadn’t really expected him to. They still wanted to lay it all out so he knew what he was getting into.

“So you’d be working with computers that might have some really incriminating information on them. _Fixing_ the computers would, often as not, mean erasing all the evidence on them. You’d have to agree to never call the cops, or use any of the info against any of the customers.” Mick continued. “At least, not against any of the customers in good standing.

“Keiji, that’s the owner, he keeps good records. You’d be copying everything you find on the computers and saving it for him, kind of like an insurance policy. As long as nothing goes sour, it’d never be used. But him having it keeps the shop and all the workers there safe.

“He does the same with everything that’s bought and sold at his shop; keeps a record, all encrypted securely. Never calls the cops unless someone double crosses him. People in the neighborhood respect him and his services. They look out for him and his workers if there’s trouble.”

That was the root of why they liked the idea of Barry working there, if he wanted to work somewhere. It was as safe a job as there could be, in that neighborhood, with a need for a skill set that Barry had.

“It sounds perfect!” Barry agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------

Barry loved his job. The pay was better than the chain store geek squad had offered him, before they rescinded the offer. It still wasn’t _a lot_ of money. But Barry thought it was definitely a fair amount for the work he did. Work he enjoyed.

Mr. Otari, the owner, was smart and quiet. Not overly friendly, but polite and respectful. He’d asked Barry competent questions about computer repair to test his knowledge before he hired him. He showed Barry how to run the cash register, and other general tasks around the store. So Barry was never bored, even if there weren’t always computers to fix.

Mr. Otari and Mick spent most of Barry’s first week there in the back room together, doing ‘ _business’_. Barry knew that meant that Mick watched TV, while Mr. Otari worked on old record players he liked. The real reason Mick was there was to keep an eye on Barry until he was comfortable, and Mr. Otari happily allowed it. Barry pretended to not notice, to save both the Betas’ dignity.

Eventually, Mick stopped hovering. Mr. Otari wasn’t there every day, but Barry was never alone in the store. There were always at least two or three workers on duty. There was a panic button, if anything went wrong. The button did not call the police, but various people that were loyal to Mr. Otari and could handle themselves. Barry suspected it called Len and Mick now, too. But thankfully he’d never needed to test it.

Either Len or Mick always walked with Barry to and from work. Barry didn’t feel this was necessary. But they obviously wanted to, so he didn’t argue. He did always like their company.

Besides Barry, Mr. Otari, and one other wolf, all the other workers there were human. But the nice part about the other wolf was that he was an Omega, too. He was also unclaimed, too. His name was Cisco Ramon and he and Barry got along well very quickly. He was clearly smart, a fellow geek, and prone to rambling too. He was in college on a scholarship and working there so he could afford an apartment to himself. He didn’t exactly get along with his family, though he hadn’t yet told Barry many details about why.

Cisco was only Barry’s second ever Omega friend, after Felicity. It was great to have another wolf with the same dynamic that he got along with. But that didn’t mean he didn’t get a little jealous sometimes, too.

Cisco and Mick got along, too. They talked about cars and engines sometimes, when Mick stopped in the store near the end of Barry’s shift. Barry had never even learned how to drive. He knew next to nothing about car mechanics. Listening to the two of them talk, when Barry couldn’t join in, set Barry on edge. Barry tried not to growl. Cisco was a good Omega. Of course Mick would enjoy talking to him. Barry had no right to be possessive of Mick like that, but…

Mick had finished talking to Cisco, then smiled at Barry, and something inside Barry settled a little. Mick then moved to the back of the store to say hello to Mr. Otari before they left.

“Hey, Barry…” Cisco spoke at his side, drawing Barry’s attention back to the other Omega. “You know…you know I’m not trying to get between you and Mick, right? I’d _never_ do that.”

Barry instantly felt guilty for being jealous of Cisco. He hadn’t realized he was being so obvious about it. But of course Cisco had picked up on it. He was a good observant Omega, aware of other wolves’ moods, unlike Barry. Barry tried to not feel bad for himself, and failed.

“It’s not like there’s anything to get in between _of_.” Barry sighed.

“You’re kidding, right?” Cisco gaped. “Barry! That Beta is totally _gone_ on you! Can you really not tell?! Sure, he talks to me, he’s nice and respectful. But the way he _looks_ at you! Like he’d do _anything_ for you, you just have to ask!”

“I’d settle for him and Len just _touching_ me, once in awhile!” Barry snorted. “And no, I’m not talking about sex! Hell, I’m not even talking about cuddling! A hand on my shoulder, a pat on my head even, that’d be _something!_ ”

Cisco was blinking at him in shock and Barry realized they’d never really talked much about Mick and Len before. Barry had only known Cisco a few weeks. They got along well. But Len and Mick were something Barry selfishly wanted to keep all to himself. So he hadn’t even been comfortable mentioning them much to the other Omega.

“He…you live with Mick, and his Alpha…they walk you to and from work…and they never _touch_ you?! Like, _at all_?!” Cisco asked. “Honestly, Barry, all this time I’d thought you were as good as claimed by them. I mean, I can smell that you’re not. But I thought you had some kind of agreement because you wanted to wait or something.”

“No!” Barry laughed, self deprecatingly. “I don’t think they want me that way. I mean, I know they care. I know they like taking care of me. But I think it’s just because they feel sorry for me. I…”

“Barry!” Cisco insisted. “They _adore_ you! It’s obvious the way they look at you!

“I mean, I haven’t seen the Alpha as much. He doesn’t come in the store often, like Mick does. But even when you meet him outside, I can see him beaming at you! And the one time he did come in, because you were talking to an Alpha customer…Barry, he looked like he wanted to _kill_ that other Alpha for even getting near you!”

Barry shook his head in denial. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe it badly. But he just couldn’t.

“Then why don’t they ever _touch_ me!?” He hissed.

Cisco frowned, clearly thought about it a minute.

“Are you sure they know you want them to?” He asked. “I’m not trying to pry, I know we haven’t talked about it much…but I know you lived on the streets for awhile. A lot can happen on the streets, especially to an Omega. If they think you were hurt, if they think there’s a chance they could scare you or hurt you by touching you…then there’s no way they’re going to make the first move without you outright telling them to.”

Barry growled in frustration. That couldn’t be it, could it? He’d told Len, that first night, that he could touch him! Had Len forgotten? Had Len not believed him?

“What if you’re wrong? What if they don’t want me? What if I ask, and they don’t want…what if it gets uncomfortable? What if they don’t want me there _at all_ anymore? Their apartment, with them, it’s the first home I’ve felt like I really belonged in since I was a little kid! If I lose that…”

Barry whimpered. He couldn’t help it. The idea of leaving them hurt so badly. Even if there was no chance at bonding, at least he got to be near them. If he lost that, too…

“Well…the thing you have to ask yourself is, are they worth the risk? Is the possibility of getting what you want, and giving them what _they_ may well want…is it worth the risk of being hurt?” Cisco shrugged. “That’s how all relationships start, really, with taking that risk.”

Barry nodded and sighed. He was right. Barry just…wasn’t sure yet. He had to think about it more.

“And hey, if it gets too uncomfortable…” Cisco added, “You’re totally welcome to come stay with me, if you want.”

“Thanks, Cisco.”

Barry sighed again and smiled at the other Omega. He didn’t want to be anywhere but with Len and Mick. But rooming with Cisco would certainly be better than being back on the street, or looking for a place of his own.

Neither Barry nor Cisco noticed, but Mick had come out of the back room a moment earlier. He heard only that last sentence of Cisco’s, and Barry’s thanks. His expression of deep hurt was gone, hidden by the time Barry turned to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day! Thanks so much to everyone that works hard to create and support fandom!


	8. Chapter 8

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

Len confronted Mick with the question as soon as they’d retreated to their bedroom for the night, leaving Barry out on the couch as usual. Len closed the bedroom door, but refused to lock it. He wasn’t sure if the Omega ever even noticed. But Len couldn’t bring himself to put that barrier of a lock between them and Barry. Especially not after what they’d learned about locks playing such a horrible part of Barry’s foster house.

The worst that could happen with an unlocked door was Barry walking in on Len and Mick having sex. They hadn’t been doing that much since Barry moved in, honestly. Once a week or so, at most, maybe. Not nearly as often as before Barry had moved in. Len and Mick hadn’t talked about it. But Len knew they both had less interest in sex now that they both wanted Barry to join them, but knew he wasn’t ready.

Even Len’s Alpha tendencies had agreed to wait for the Omega to be ready. Len hadn’t gone into rut since Barry had been there. Normally, he did every month, like clockwork, since he’d bonded with Mick. Mick, of course, wasn’t affected. But he always happily saw Len through it.

Len had been terrified, frankly, that first month with Barry there and Len due for a rut. He wouldn’t have been able to control himself around Barry if he’d gone into rut. He would have had to find somewhere else to stay so he could have dealt with it alone, so Mick could stay there with Barry. It would’ve been hell for Len.

But it never happened, thankfully. His body apparently agreed with his mind; if he couldn’t have Barry, what was the point? That was pretty unusual, for an Alpha to be able to will away a rut coming, like that. Len privately thought it might have something to do with his own childhood and how much he’d had to suppress to survive in his father’s house and protect Lisa. But as soon as he considered it, he pushed it down. That wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

Regardless, Len kept their bedroom door unlocked. Mick never protested that and he didn’t that night, either. But he did eye the door for a moment, after Len questioned his mood.

It’d been obvious to the Alpha that something was deeply bothering his Beta all night, since Mick and Barry had come home. But Mick said nothing, tried to hide it, and Barry gave no sign of noticing. So Len had waited to mention it.

That lack of perception by the Omega saddened Len. But it wasn’t Barry’s fault. He’d been taught to ignore his wolf instincts for most of his life. He couldn’t be expected to be able to change that much yet, even with months of living with other wolves.

Mick sighed, looked miserable, and actually pulled Len in for a hug. Now Len was _really_ worried. Len and Mick didn’t shy away from touching each other. But it was usually by one of them putting their hands on the other and massaging or petting. They cuddled often enough, leaned into each other, but not a straightforward standing-up hug like this. If they hugged, it was usually a brief part of kissing or moving toward sex. A hug just for comfort like this wasn’t something that often happened between them. They usually didn’t need it, easily getting physical comfort from each other in those other ways.

Mick ended the hug and moved to sit on their bed. Len swallowed hard and then inhaled deeply, trying to ready himself for whatever was wrong. It still hurt deeply to hear.

“Are you _sure_ you heard right?!” Len growled.

“I told you. I didn’t hear everything. I dunno what they were talking about that led to it. But what difference would that make?” Mick grumbled, clearly miserable. “The other Omega, Cisco, offered Barry his place to stay. Barry said thanks. No refusal. No hesitation. Just thanks.”

“ _Thanks_ isn’t the same as _yes_.” Len was hanging onto threads in desperation, he knew that.

“Wasn’t **_no_** _thanks_ , either.” Mick responded.

Len started pacing; clenching his fists, and resolutely refused to let himself start crying. What had they done?! How had they made their Omega so uncomfortable that he didn’t want to stay with them, and not even _noticed_?!

Barry wasn’t _their_ Omega, Len corrected himself angrily. _Clearly_ , he wasn’t theirs. Didn’t want to be theirs. Didn’t even want to be _near_ them.

He’d stayed with them just until he got a better offer. Of course he’d rather stay with another Omega, where he could relax, not feel pressured; than with two possessive wolves that obviously desperately wanted him in their bed.

“He didn’t say he _was_ leaving…” Len tried, but couldn’t continue.

Len stopped pacing and just stood there. He was shaking slightly. He still resolutely refused to cry.

Mick sat on the bed, staring down at nothing. He fiddled with the edge of their comforter, probably unconsciously.

A new, horrible thought crossed Len’s mind.

“Do you think…” Len couldn’t hold back a tiny whimper as he spoke. “Do you think he’s still here because he’s afraid of…he’s afraid to tell us he wants to move out?”

Mick winced and whimpered too. Then grit his teeth and answered.

“Maybe.”

Barry had shown no signs of being anything but happy that evening. He’d enjoyed the food Mick made. They’d watched TV together. He’d laughed, he’d…But Len no longer trusted his own ability to read the Omega’s mood.

Maybe Barry _had_ been more quiet than usual. Maybe he _had_ been trying to think of how to tell them he wanted to leave, the entire night. Maybe he’d been trying to work up the courage to tell them for _weeks_. Hadn’t he seemed on the verge of almost saying something several times that night, but then held back?

The possibility made Len sick. That they could have been scaring him, making him stay somewhere he didn’t want to, and not even _realized_! He couldn’t live with that. He knew Mick couldn’t, either. The last thing they wanted to do was scare or hinder Barry’s happiness in any way.

They could outright ask Barry, of course. But Len wasn’t sure now if they’d get an honest answer. If they confronted him about it, there would be no way to hide that they were upset. They might just scare him more; force Barry to say he wanted to stay to appease them. No, there had to be another way.

“The McGrayers are still looking for people for that job.” Len mentioned. “They’d let us in on it, happily, even this last minute. We could leave tonight, do the job, be back in a week. Leave Barry a note letting him know.

“Give him plenty of time to move out, without us here putting pressure on him, that way. If he’s still here when we get back, then we know he really wants to be.”

Mick nodded. It wasn’t agreement, just acknowledgement.

Len was the Alpha. He was the one that had to make the decision. This was on him. So he did what he felt like he had to. Even though it felt like he was stabbing himself in the chest while doing it.

They were long gone by the time Barry woke up.

\---------------------------

Barry had never felt so lonely and abandoned in his life, he thought. Which was a quite a feat, really.

When his parents died, he’d been devastated, of course. That night was still the worst of his life. But Joe had taken him home to Iris. Back then Joe had treated him better, and Iris had accepted him as a brother quickly. So he hadn’t felt totally alone for long.

When he ran away from that house; away from the silver and lack of understanding, that had been _his_ choice. Life on the streets had been lonely, before he met Felicity, and after she moved on. But again, staying had been his choice.

Maybe it wasn’t rational that he was taking this so hard. Len and Mick weren’t his mates, as much as he wanted them to be. They didn’t owe him anything, even telling him they were leaving in person.

But to just up and disappear while Barry slept like that…to only leave a note. It felt like a slap in the face to Barry. It felt like they were saying he wasn’t even worth telling in person. It felt like they were saying he was a burden to them. Like he was trash they couldn’t wait to be free of.

Barry knew he was being ridiculous. He _knew_ they cared about him. They’d been showing him they did, for months. Not the way Barry wanted them to. But still, they weren’t saying they didn’t want to be near him anymore.

But it still _felt_ like they had. So Barry cried, a lot.

He began to think maybe it _was_ better they’d left with just a note. If they’d told him they were leaving, at the last minute late at night, Barry probably would have had a panic attack. He probably would have cried and clung to them, begged them not to go.

Then they would have stayed out of guilt. Barry didn’t ever want to make them stay with him just because they felt like they _had_ to, or Barry might have a break down. He wanted them to care enough about him to want to tell him these kinds of things in advance.

Barry felt over sensitive, needy, and pathetic. Also, he was late for work.

He changed clothes, splashed some water on his face, considered his mess of hair a lost cause and let it be, and ran out. The realization this was the first time he’d walked alone to this job almost sent him crying again.

Mr. Otari took one look at him and dragged him into the back of the store.

“Whatever fool thing those two idiots have done, it doesn’t change how they feel about you.” The older Beta flat out told him.

“But, I…” Barry stammered.

“Now you listen here, son. I’m 62. I’ve been around. I’ve seen plenty of wolf triads. I know what an Alpha and a Beta look like when they’re devoted to an Omega. Claimed, unclaimed, it doesn’t matter. Those two would take a bullet for you. They’d lop off their own hands if it’d protect you.”

Barry’s mouth hung open. He didn’t know what to say or think.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t still do a ton of stupid shit.” Mr. Otari continued. “Doesn’t mean they won’t still hurt you. But it won’t be on _purpose_. It won’t be because they don’t _care_.

“They’re young, you’re young. It takes time to figure each other out. It takes _talking_ about _feelings_ , which is never going to be their strong suit. So you’re going to have to be strong. You’re going to have to tell them when they hurt you, _why_ , and how to do better.

“I know that’s hard. I know that’s a lot to ask. But if you don’t, they may leave and think they’re protecting you by it.”

To his embarrassment, Barry started crying again.

“I…they…they _already_ left!” He whimpered.

For the first time the Beta actually seemed angry, though not at Barry.

“Are they coming back?” Mr. Otari asked.

“They…they said they were, in their note.”

“They left you with only a _note_?!”

Barry could only nod in response.

“Fucking idiots!” Mr. Otari snarled.

Barry had the odd urge to defend Len and Mick, despite the situation.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do.” Mr. Otari declared. “You’re not working today. No, don’t protest! You’re no good here like this. You’re going to take the day and come back tomorrow better together.

“Today, you’re going to call Cisco or some other Omega friend of yours, eat ice cream and watch comedies or musicals, probably cry more. But get it out of your system instead of trying to push it away!

“Then, you’re going to realize you still have a chance and listen to this old Beta’s advice. When those two come back, you’ll know how to handle it. Won’t be easy. But few things worth doing ever are, as the saying goes.”

Barry blinked, looked down, and tried to think of something to say. The Beta was clearly waiting for a response.

“My…my mom always did like musicals.”

\----------------------------------

Cisco came over with ice cream and pizza. He took Barry breaking into tears, at the memory of Len and Mick teasing Barry over pizza toppings, very well.

“Sorry, Barry, but I’m going to have to side with the Alpha on this one; pineapple does not belong on pizza.”

That got a laugh out of Barry, at least.

The ice cream was great, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat much of the pizza, which ended up being for the best. Cisco went to put the leftovers away in the fridge, then excitedly called Barry to look at something.

Inside the fridge were carefully labeled Tupperware containers, each with the ingredients and detailed instructions for meals, in Mick’s handwriting. Enough to last a week.

“Tell me again how that Beta doesn’t care about you?” Cisco asked, sarcastically.

Barry started crying again, instead.

Spurred on, Cisco looked around the apartment more for further evidence. Eventually, Barry joined him, trying not to get his hopes up.

Barry cried harder when they found the stack of money that Len had left for him in his backpack. Barry couldn’t bring himself to count it, but it was a damn lot. Cisco whistled.

This time, when Barry stopped crying he felt a lot better.

Later, Barry got Felicity on video chat on his laptop. He’d emailed her a lot since he moved in with Len and Mick, but he’d never actually tried to do more. He should have. It was good to actually talk, rather than type. See her expressions and hear her voice. Cisco and Felicity got along easily, as Barry had known they would. The three Omegas talked for a long time, Barry admitting much more than he’d previously told either of them.

In the end, to Barry’s slight frustration, they came to the conclusion that Mr. Otari was right. When they got back, Barry was going to have to tell Len and Mick how he felt and what he wanted from them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late night when they made it home, plus two days longer than they’d expected. Len sighed as he unlocked their apartment door. The job hadn’t gone well. The McGrayers were idiots and had no business trying to run such a big operation. If Len had planned it, he could list ten things he would’ve done better just off the top of his head.

But they hadn’t gotten arrested, were richer than when they’d left, and only slightly banged up. It could’ve gone a lot worse, considering how upset and distracted both he and Mick had been the entire time.

Len glanced at his Beta and they shared a look of worry, then Len opened the door. He turned on the lights. Barry’s scent was still there, but that meant nothing. Barry had lived there long enough that his scent wouldn’t leave the apartment for weeks, regardless of whether the Omega was still there.

The couch was empty. No Barry. Not even his blanket or his pillow, as if he’d just gotten up and might be back.

That was that, then. He was gone. He didn’t want them.

Len said nothing. What was there to say? He felt like he’d been stabbed in the heart. But so what? They’d had their chance with a perfect Omega that they adored, and they’d blown it. Len deserved to hurt, he thought.

Mick didn’t say anything either. The Beta went in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt about to start getting very drunk.

Len went toward their bedroom, thinking maybe he would let himself cry, just for a minute or two. Not that he deserved it. But then maybe he wouldn’t cry in front of his Beta and make Mick cry too, at least.

Len flicked on the bedroom lights, froze, blinked rapidly and hoped he wasn’t dreaming.

“ _Mick_!” Len whispered sharply back into the hall, making it an order. “Here, now, _quietly_!”

The Beta joined him a moment later, obeying without hesitation, and they both just stared in shock.

On their bed was Barry, asleep. He was sleeping on his side, his head was on one pillow, nose buried in it, and another pillow was clutched tightly against his chest. Neither was his. He was in their bed, the place in the apartment their scents were the strongest, with their pillows.

The blankets were a mess, looking like he’d kicked them half off in his sleep. His shirt rode up, revealing a tantalizing strip of bare skin on his back, just above his butt; and on his front where his cute belly was just slightly rounded out thanks to eating Mick’s cooking. The soft pajama pants he wore showed the curve of his ass wonderfully. Pajama pants that Len had bought him, red with little yellow lightning bolts on them.

Len couldn’t help it; he licked his lips at the sight. Was he allowed to do that now? He wondered. Was he allowed to show how much he wanted Barry like this now? The Omega was in their bed, by his choice. Barry had to know how that would look.

Then Barry whimpered in his sleep. It wasn’t a happy whimper. Len’s lust instantly shifted to concern. Barry started twitching and shifting in his sleep, a scared expression on his face. Distressed incoherent mumblings left his lips. He was having a nightmare.

Len glanced at Mick, both clearly worried. Len made the needed decision quickly.

The Alpha moved onto their bed, knelt next to Barry, and started gently shaking the Omega.

“Barry, Barry wake up. You’re having a nightmare. You’re safe. Just wake up.”

It took a moment more of gentle prodding, but Barry woke up. His eyes widened, he jumped away from Len, panting in fear. Len ignored the way his heart clenched in pain at the Omega moving away from him like that. But he didn’t follow. He let Barry shift to further away in the bed. The Omega’s gaze stared forward, not focusing on anything.

“Barry, you’re safe. It was a dream. You’re safe, Omega.” Len put his Alpha authority behind it.

Barry blinked a few times, then finally looked at him.

“Len? Mick?” Barry’s gaze shifted between Len; and Mick standing a few feet away. “You’re back? You’re home?”

“Yeah, Barry, we’re…”

Len was cut off by the Omega leaping into his arms and tightly hugging him. Barry’s nose was rubbing against Len’s neck, inhaling the Alpha’s scent. Len was getting emotional whiplash. He wasn’t sure how much more of this his heart could take. But he held the Omega tightly, rubbing his back.

“Len, Len, Len, so glad you’re home! Missed you _so_ much! You’re _late_! Scared me half to death! Didn’t have any way to contact you! _Never_ do that to me again!”

Len just blinked, trying to take in the words that Barry was rambling, and failing. Not because he couldn’t understand Barry. But because he couldn’t let himself believe them, yet.

“You…you’re going to have to say that again.” Len admitted.

Barry stopped hugging him and Len mentally cursed at himself. Barry moved back, just a little bit, and gave Len a long look. Len could see the Omega’s confidence wavering. But at least he stayed in their bed. He wasn’t getting up to get further away.

“Barry…we will give you _anything_ you want that’s in our power, you just have to _ask_.” Len tried. “We’ve told you that.”

Mick nodded, not moving closer, but Barry glanced at him; taking in the gesture. The Omega looked down at the sheets on the bed.

“Cisco said…”

Len tried not to instantly expect this was Barry about to tell them he was leaving. He had been _in their bed_! He _was_ in their bed! But Len still tensed, and he knew Mick did too.

“Cisco said you might not be touching me because you’re afraid I don’t want you to.” Barry said, instead. “Which is _stupid_! Because I _told_ you the first night I was here that you could touch me!”

Relief and frustration warred within Len at those words. The Alpha’s emotions were swirling, so unsure of what was happening. He was also tired from the job. So he didn’t respond as gently as he should have.

“You had a concussion!” Len snapped. “I didn’t think you meant it!”

“Then you should have _asked_!!” Barry snapped back. “Don’t you _dare_ assume I don’t mean what I say, otherwise! That’s…that’s something that...I _know_ what I want! I need you to _listen_ when I tell you!”

Len swallowed hard, his heart pounding. He knew what Barry meant. He knew how many times Barry had told his foster father what he wanted, what he needed, only to just be dismissed and his feelings discounted. Len felt like a horrible Alpha and complete asshole.

“I’m sorry.” Len whimpered.

Len looked away from Barry to stare down at the comforter, much like the Omega had a moment before. He was filled with regret.

“It’s not easy for me to say what I want.” Barry continued. “I’m going to try and get better at that. But I need you _both_ to listen when I do, and _ask_ me if you’re not sure. Please!”

“We can do that.” Len started, then put more assurance behind it. “We _will_ do that.”

He looked back up at Barry, locking eyes with the Omega for a moment. He tried to put all his sincerity behind that expression. If Barry would give them another chance, they’d do whatever they could to make it up to him.

“You remember what else I said I wanted, that night?” Barry asked, as if testing Len.

“You said you wanted me to never stop trying to take care of you. And I agreed, happily.”

Len got choked up at the memory. It meant a lot to him, even if he hadn’t believed Barry had meant it. Len would never forget that.

“Good.” Barry smiled a little. “Well, I don’t know what you thought you were doing, leaving me like that. But it was _not_ taking care of me! That hurt me, like hell, made me feel abandoned and unwanted.”

Len whimpered and clenched his fists. That was the _last_ thing they ever wanted to make Barry feel. Len had fucked up, big time. If he could’ve slammed his fists into a wall right then, he would have. He was so pissed at himself. But the movement might scare the Omega, might make Barry think Len was mad at _him_. So Len forced himself to remain in the bed.

“If you both want to go on a job together and will be gone for awhile, fine. I can deal with that.” Barry continued. “But I need to be told, face to face, in as much advance as you can. I need a way to contact you. If possible, I’d like you to check in with me as much as you safely can.”

Len nodded. He _was_ being given another chance, he realized with an incredible sense of relief. Barry wouldn’t be telling them this, if he wasn’t giving them another chance. He had to focus on that and listen to Barry, not waste time with regrets. If he listened, he would better know how to make this right. He nodded more, trying to show how much he wanted to listen and how sorry he was.

“Lenny…” Mick spoke up then. “Barry, I…this is _my_ fault. I fucked this up. Len will take the blame, because he’s the Alpha and that’s what he does. But it’s _my_ fault.”

Len growled slightly at that. Mick didn’t need to do this. This wasn’t on him.

Barry turned toward the Beta, frowning in confusion.

“I heard you talking with Cisco. Heard him offer to let you stay with him. Heard you say _thanks_. I…I jumped to conclusions. Thought you wanted to leave us; move out. We left so you could, without being afraid to tell us.”

“That part was my idea.” Len cut in. “I _am_ the Alpha, Mick. It _is_ my fault! It was _my_ decision!”

Barry half laughed and shook his head. Len and Mick both blinked at him in surprise.

“Mr. Otari was right. You’re both idiots. But…I’m kind of an idiot too, I think. I was worried if I told you how I feel that it would make you uncomfortable. That was why Cisco made that offer.”

Barry smiled, then took a breath. Len held his own breath, waiting. Mick was clearly tense, standing nearby.

“I’ll make it simple.” Barry continued, tilting his head back to expose his neck; the submissive gesture sending Len’s heart racing.

“I _never_ want to leave you two. I want you both to _touch_ me. I want…I want you to _claim_ me. I…if you don’t want that, I can…”

Len had heard enough. Len lunged at Barry, grabbed the Omega’s neck and squeezed the back of it, in the intent to claim gesture. He then started kissing him possessively, on his neck, then on his lips. Barry whimpered, but it was a surprised, happy whimper. He opened his mouth for Len, and Len didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation.

Barry’s mouth tasted stale from sleep, but Len couldn’t care less. He licked inside the Omega’s mouth, bit at his lips, and never wanted to stop. But he made himself, because talking was important, apparently.

“Wanted to claim you the first time I saw you, outside that shelter.” Len admitted. “Didn’t know if it was a smart idea until you’d been living here for about a week. But I wanted you from the start, Barry.”

“I wanted you at that shelter, too.” Mick added, moving toward them. “Wanted to throw you over my shoulder and bring you here. _Right_ here, to our bed. Wanted you here since.”

Mick reached out toward Barry and the Omega froze.

“Your hand! You’re hurt! Mick!” Barry whined.

Barry grabbed Mick’s wrist, looked at the split and swollen bloody knuckles of his hand. Len had forgotten about it. Likely the Beta had, too.

“Not a big deal.” Mick tried to brush it off.

“It needs cleaned!” Barry growled. “There’s _dirt_ in the wound!”

Barry got up off the bed, still holding Mick’s wrist, and dragged him to the bathroom by it. Mick grumbled, but let him. Len knew the Beta was secretly thrilled to be tended to by the Omega.

_Their_ Omega, Len corrected himself. Barry was _theirs_. They were going to _claim_ him, and _keep_ him; he _wanted_ them to. Len sighed in relief at the thought, and let himself smile. He was still reeling from all the emotional ups and downs of the last while. His stomach was in knots and his heart was still pounding.

But Barry _wanted_ them! That was all that mattered, really. Not how they’d gotten there. Barry _wanted_ them!

It was a small miracle they hadn’t completely fucked it up, Len thought. But they hadn’t, so he resolved to do better. _Together_. The three of them as a proper wolf triad. Because Barry wanted them.

\--------------------------

Barry gently rubbed Mick’s knuckles with some medical alcohol on a swab. He couldn’t believe the Beta was just going to leave his hand like this! With werewolf healing, the wound would close over the dirt by morning, then it would be trapped inside and cause an infection! Mick could be sick with a fever before he knew it! The skin might have had to be cut into to reopen it to clean it, and…It made Barry sick to think about it. How could Mick devalue his own health like that?!

Well, it was going to be Barry’s job to make sure he didn’t then, the Omega told himself. It was going to be Barry’s responsibility to take care of both of his intended mates, like an Omega was supposed to. He wasn’t sure how good he would be at it. He had a lot to learn. But he had a chance to try, now…now that he knew they wanted him to.

Mick had let Barry drag him to the bathroom. He was letting Barry take care of his hand. He easily could have shrugged Barry off and done it himself. That he let Barry do it meant that he _wanted_ Barry to.

Barry’s heart was racing. Len had _kissed_ him! Len had squeezed his neck to show he wanted to _claim_ him!

A voice in the back of Barry’s head, that sounded a lot like Joe, whispered that as soon as Len had knotted Barry a few times, the Alpha would throw him away before there was a bond. The voice insisted that no Alpha would ever want to _keep_ Barry, not once he’d had his fun with him.

Barry swallowed hard and pushed the voice down. He was still scared of the voice being right. He’d heard it so many times that there was no way to forget it. He would keep hearing it until he was bonded fully with Len and Mick, at least.

But he wasn’t going to let that fear keep stopping him from trying for what he wanted anymore. Barry had made his choice. He knew what he wanted. Len and Mick were worth the risk. Barry had decided to trust them, to give them this chance to prove the voice wrong.

Barry placed a long bandage over Mick’s knuckles, gently pressing the edges so it stuck. That was done, at least. Barry could do that much right. Mick wouldn’t get an infection.

Barry let go of Mick’s hand, to only have the Beta grab Barry’s hand back. Mick rubbed his thumb gently along Barry’s pulse point.

Barry looked up at Mick, and the look of such fondness in the Beta’s eyes took Barry’s breath away. Had Mick always looked at Barry like that? Was that what Cisco meant? How had Barry not noticed it before?

“Thanks, Omega.” Mick whispered. “And thanks for this chance. We’re gonna do our best to take care of you, always.”

Barry shivered at those words. Mick kept rubbing his wrist. Such a simple little touch, but it sent Barry’s stomach into excited knots.

“A few minutes ago, I thought all I had to look forward to tonight was getting drunk. And now...”

Mick stopped talking, leaned in slowly, and kissed Barry.

Mick’s kisses were spicy and hot, as if he’d been eating peppers earlier. Len had been more aggressive with his kisses, but somehow his mouth had tasted cool, minty. Barry loved them both, and loved the contrast. Thinking of the Alpha, soon had Barry pulling back and looking toward the bedroom.

“Go ahead.” Mick chuckled, apparently guessing what Barry was thinking. “He’s waiting for us.”

Barry smiled and listened, turning to leave the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, Barry caught the distinct impression Mick looked down directly at Barry’s ass as the Omega walked out. The Beta went to move his arm, almost as if he wanted to smack Barry’s butt, but he stopped himself before he did. Barry blushed and wished Mick had gone through with the motion. Something to mention once he felt more confident saying something like that, Barry thought.

In the bedroom, Len was sitting in bed, his expression not exactly happy. Barry frowned in concern.

“Barry, why was your blanket and pillow on the _floor_?” Len asked with a slight edge in his voice.

“Uhm…er…I…” Barry knew they weren’t going to like this. “I wanted to be in here, where your scents are the strongest. But I…I wasn’t sure you’d want my scent in your bed. So I…I slept on the floor by your bed for…awhile. But I ended up in your bed anyway, obviously.”

Len growled angrily. But just like earlier that night, Barry knew Len was only mad at himself, not Barry. Barry still felt guilty.

“To be clear, you are welcome to _anything_ that is ours!” Len growled. “We _love_ your scent on our things.”

Barry nodded, looking down at the floor and not meeting Len’s eyes. He still felt guilty, and he knew Len and Mick felt guilty. It was a really unproductive cycle, but Barry wasn’t sure how to stop…

Then a pillow hit Barry in the face. Barry flinched in surprise, but it hadn’t hurt at all. It fell to the floor at Barry’s feet, leaving the Omega blinking in confusion.

Len was smirking from the bed, having obviously thrown Barry’s own pillow at the Omega. Len grabbed another pillow from the bed and half lifted it, raising his eyebrows in question at Barry. The Alpha didn’t say anything, but Barry caught on quickly. The invitation to play was obvious, leaving it up to Barry to take it or not.

Barry bent down, picked up his pillow, and jumped onto the bed as quickly as he could, trying to smack the pillow down onto Len’s head before the Alpha could react. He got Len’s shoulder instead, but it was still effective. Mick soon grabbed a pillow too, and joined them.

Having a pillow fight with an Alpha and a Beta he planned to bond with, was not something that Barry had ever expected to happen to him. But now that it was, it was a lot of fun! Maybe not as fun as he imagined wrestling as wolves would be, but still really fun.

It did what Len had doubtlessly intended it to. It broke the tension and guilt between the three of them. It also mingled their scents together in a way Barry found both comforting and exciting.

Barry spared a second of thought for the Beta’s injured hand. But neither Len nor Mick were hitting Barry as hard as they could, Barry could tell that. Between that and that the gauze covering, hopefully it would be enough that the skin around Mick’s knuckles didn’t split open more.

Barry was aiming for Len and Mick’s heads, though he more often hit their shoulders or chests. It seemed a natural strategy. So it took him awhile to notice both the other wolves were mostly aiming for Barry’s butt. The realization sent Barry blushing again, and a little twist of arousal to form in his stomach.

Barry didn’t let himself stop and think about it, or he would have frozen. He followed his instincts and jumped on Len, knocking the Alpha onto his back on the bed. Len let him. He could have easily enough thrown Barry off, if he’d wanted to. That added to Barry’s confidence. On top of Len, Barry raised his ass into the air to give Mick a better target.

The Beta smacked Barry’s butt a few times with the pillow, then paused. Neither Len nor Barry were holding pillows anymore. They didn’t move to get them, either. Mick must have noticed.

But Barry didn’t want it to stop. He had planned to wait to mention this, but…he definitely liked it, and they seemed to like it, so…He inhaled Len’s scent, easily putting his nose on the Alpha’s neck. Len’s arms snaked around his back in added comfort. Barry then turned his head so he could be heard, so he wouldn’t have to say it twice.

“Mick…you could…do that…without the pillow…I…I’d like it…I _do_ like it.”

Barry growled in embarrassment and buried his nose back against Len’s neck. None of them moved or spoke for several long seconds. But Barry stubbornly kept his butt in the air, in invitation. Then Barry felt Mick’s large hand connect with his ass, gently smacking one cheek. Barry gasped, outright moaned, and stuck his butt back in the air to ask for another.

Mick gave it to him, lightly smacking his other ass cheek. Barry kept his ass up. The Beta kept at it, tentatively, as if waiting for Barry to tell him to stop. Barry wanted to do the opposite and tell him to do it harder. But it was easier to just enjoy it as it was, for now.

Each smack sent a delighted shiver of arousal straight to Barry’s cock. His hole was clenching, eagerly flexing itself, and he knew he’d be full of slick soon. It wasn’t enough to make a wet spot on his pajama pants, but it would be eventually. Could the other wolves smell it yet? They probably could. The thought embarrassed him, but also excited him. He wanted them to know how much he wanted them, now that he knew they seemed to want him back.

Barry was panting, his nose still pressed against Len’s neck. Len starting petting his hair, running his fingers through it, massaging Barry’s scalp. Somehow, that combined with Mick spanking him was just so erotic to the Omega. Before he realized he was doing it, Barry lowered his ass so he could grind his crotch into Len’s. They were both hard, to Barry’s satisfaction. Mick paused in his spanking.

“Barry!” The Alpha gasped. “If you…if you don’t want me knotting you tonight, you need to stop that!”

Barry paused, pulled back just enough to look Len in the eyes, then deliberately starting grinding against him again. Len gasped again, making Barry smirk.

“I thought we were trying to use our words more?” Len growled.

Barry sighed, but knew Len was right. He hid his face against Len’s neck again, whispering the words near Len’s ear.

“Len…Alpha…I want your knot in me…tonight.”

“Fuuuuuck, Barry!” Len’s growl was full of lust.

Len reached back and gave Barry’s ass a good squeeze with both of his hands. He then flipped Barry, so their positions were reversed, moving on top of him. Barry blinked up at the Alpha. Barry was surprised, but smiled. He wanted this. He wanted this _so_ badly.

“You’re sure? Tonight?” Len asked.

“I’m sure.” Barry answered, making his voice as confident as he could. “When I go to work tomorrow, I want every wolf there to smell your scent on me and know I belong to you.”

Len growled low and long at that. Barry knew one night of sex was only the very first step in bonding. But to him, it would be no less true. He was Len and Mick’s, for as long as they wanted to keep him. Hopefully that would be forever.

After that, Barry soon lost hold of most of his own thoughts. He just gave into his feelings and instincts and let himself enjoy this. Len and Mick’s mouths were on him, their hands were on him. He couldn’t keep track of whose was where and doing what. But he knew it all felt incredibly good.

Len and Mick moved to take off their own clothes and Barry watched them through his lust. They were both so gorgeous! He wanted to trace their muscles and curves with his own lips and tongue. But he’d do that some other night. He was too desperate for more now.

Barry moved to take off his own clothes, and the other wolves helped him. He had a moment of worry, of embarrassment, as they got their first long look at him naked. Brief glances when they changed forms wasn’t the same as this. But all he saw in their eyes was lust and fondness to mirror his own.

Their hands and mouths returned to his body and Barry’s train of thought again derailed. Everything felt good, every inch of him felt good. He hoped this was at least half as good for them as it was for him. He felt _amazing_ , and they’d barely done anything yet!

Fingers were rubbing against his hole, and Barry felt his opening throb and leak slick in response. His cock throbbed at the attention, too. Barry was babbling, rambling, begging, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying. He knew he meant it, though. He wanted Len and Mick in every way possible.

Then Barry felt Len’s cock start to enter him and he gasped, moaned, and asked for more. The Alpha gave it to him, sliding further inside. Barry begged for more again, and soon Len was properly fucking him; rhythmically ramming in and out of his hole.

Barry’s hole and cock throbbed. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Mick had paused in his nipping and licking of Barry’s body. The Beta moved around, then before Barry realized what he was doing, Mick had taken both their cocks together in his large hand. Feeling Mick’s length against his, Mick’s hand over them both, was so amazing it only took a few strokes before Barry was coming. Mick wasn’t far behind.

The Omega and the Beta’s come mingled together on Mick’s hand and Barry’s stomach. Their scents mingled together into a wonderful heady aroma. Barry leaned back and moaned as he gave into his orgasm.

Barry’s body was throbbing and humming with pleasure. He soon felt Len release his own load of come into Barry’s body. The Alpha’s moans gave Barry a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction, he felt on top of his own pleasure.

Soon Barry felt Len’s cock start swelling up inside of him, knotting him like an Alpha was made to. The Omega’s hole responded without conscience thought and clamped down on Len’s length, keeping it where Barry wanted it.

The three sated wolves collapsed into a happy pile in the bed. They were all clearly exhausted. Barry felt wanted, safe, content. He fell asleep with Len’s knot still in him, perfectly happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard woke up surrounded by the scents of his Beta and his Omega. He was warm and happy, but still tired. It’d been late when they’d gotten home from that job. Then the nice round of sex had been wonderful, but only added to the exhaustion. He didn’t know what time it was and refused to open his eyes to find out.

He’d fallen asleep knotted inside Barry. Sometime during the night they’d come apart, as was only natural once his knot went down. But he felt Barry in his arms, and that was connection enough.

He wasn’t about to let the squirming Omega, that seemed insistent on getting up, dissuade him from his needed rest. Len growled a little. Len tightened his arms around Barry, felt Mick do the same, squeezing the Omega securely between them and unable to escape.

“Len! Mick! Hey! No, that’s not fair… Let go!! I’ve got to go to work!! I’m late already!” Barry whined.

“You can miss a day.” Len growled, not loosening his hold or opening his eyes.

“I can’t, actually.” Barry disagreed. “I missed a day _last_ week.”

That got Len to open his eyes. If their Omega had been sick while they were gone…

“I was…” Barry sighed and looked sheepish. “I was upset. After you left. Really upset. So Mr. Otari sent me home. He was really nice about it. Gave me good advice about telling you how I feel. So I can’t just bail on him now.”

Len sighed and loosened his hold on Barry. Mick did the same. The Omega got up, Len stole a glance at his naked ass, then Barry was hurrying out of the room to get ready.

Barry’s clean clothes were still in the living room, Len remembered. They’d been keeping them in boxes there. Len would have to move them to their bedroom dresser and closet later. He’d thought about how to rearrange their things to easily fit it all weeks ago, secretly hopeful that he’d get to enact that plan.

If Len had thought to check the boxes to see if they were still full the night before, he might have known Barry hadn’t left them. But he’d been far too tired and emotional to think that rationally. He’d seen the lack of Barry on the couch, and the missing blanket and pillow that Barry always kept there, and that’d been enough.

They apparently owed Keiji even more now, if his advice had helped Barry confess to them, Len admitted to himself. Thankfully the old Beta was good about not asking for anything too extravagant or unreasonable. Didn’t mean Len liked it, though. It was another example of how horribly Len had handled this; that Keiji had had to step in and take care of their Omega for them. But there was nothing to be done about it now besides resolve to do better.

Len and Mick shared a glance. They wanted to tell Barry to wait for them, that one of them would walk him to work. But that was too much to ask. The Omega had walked to work alone for over a week, thanks to their stupidity. They couldn’t expect him to wait for them to join him now.

The sound of the front door closing signaled Barry was gone, before either of them had managed to even move. Len sighed. Mick growled. Then the front door opened again and the wolves shared a look of surprise. Was something wrong?

Barry rushed back into their bedroom, disheveled looking, but appearing ok and ready for work. The Omega paused for a second in the doorway, blushed, then rushed in and quickly kissed them both. Just a smacking of lips against lips, one after the other, but it still sent Len’s heart racing. Barry took advantage of their shock to pull away before they could grab him back into bed.

“I…I’ll…see you at the store when my shift is over?” Barry asked, looking at the floor.

The Omega was asking them to come pick him up and walk him home, without outright saying it. Len’s Alpha pride swelled at the knowledge.

“We’ll be there.” Len promised.

Barry looked up, rewarded them with a smile, then quickly hurried out again.

Len sighed and lay back in bed. He was happy, but still tired. He wasn’t sure if he could fall back asleep now though, without Barry in bed with them.

“He didn’t eat breakfast.” Mick whined. “After last night, he’s going to be starving as soon as he stops to take a breath. I should have…”

“So go make him breakfast and take it to the store.” Len waved off his Beta’s regrets. “Make enough for that other Omega that works there, and Keiji, too. Easy enough.”

Mick nodded and got up to do just that.

Len sighed again. Now he _definitely_ wasn’t getting any more sleep, with both his mates up. Well, he would just have to demand a nap and cuddles with them later, then.

\--------------------------

Barry didn’t want to think about how late he was for work. But the expressions of happy shock on Len and Mick’s faces when he’d run back in for good-bye kisses was all worth it.

As soon as he got in the store, Cisco was congratulating and hugging him. Of course the other wolf had smelled the change in Barry’s scent immediately.

“It was only the first night.” Barry blushed. “There’s a whole month until we’ve fully bonded. Congratulate me then.”

“Technicality!” Cisco waved away Barry’s protest. “I told you, those two are _gone_ on you, whether it’s official or not!”

Barry couldn’t bring himself to argue. He was too busy smiling.

Mr. Otari just nodded at him with a little smirk, saying nothing. But Barry got the message. Both Mr. Otari, Cisco, and Felicity had been right. Barry would try and listen to his own instincts more, and express his feelings more to his intended mates.

Even the human customers that came in could tell Barry was beaming. He got more than one comment along the lines of ‘well _someone_ got some last night!’ sending him blushing. But they were all well intended, so he didn’t really mind.

Barry’s body was sore, in more ways than one. But it was a pleasant soreness of well used muscles. It was a nice reminder of what’d happened last night. What he hoped was going to happen again _that_ night, and many nights to follow.

He was so happy, it took him a good while to realize just how hungry he was. He’d barely eaten the night before, so worried about Len and Mick still not being home. He’d run out to get an energy bar on his next break, he told himself. But a few minutes later, Mick showed up with food. Enough for Cisco and Mr. Otari, too.

Barry was struck, for the not the first time, but how thoughtful and considerate Mick could be. But, it was the first time that Mick had cooked for Barry, that Barry could show his appreciation the way he’d wanted to for a long time.

He got so distracted kissing Mick, it took Mr. Otari growling at Barry to remember where he was.

“If you’re not going to be able to actually work, just go home!” The older Beta grumbled.

Barry blushed, but refused to take the offer. Mick pouted, but agreed to head home. Barry managed to refocus on his work until Mick returned with Len at the end of the day to pick him up.

\---------------------------------

Picking up Barry from work, knowing he was theirs to keep, was wonderful. There had been a part of Len before, every time he went to get Barry from work, that worried the Omega wouldn’t be there waiting for them. He’d worried Barry would have left, would have run, or would have told them he didn’t want to go home with them anymore.

Some of that worry was still there, in the back of his mind, Len admitted. It would be there until they were fully bonded, at least. Then it would likely be replaced by a worry that Barry would somehow have gotten hurt or upset at work, instead. Alphas worried, especially about their mates. It helped them plan better how to keep them all safe and happy.

Len was no exception to that, no matter how he rarely admitted his worries out loud. He should try and change that, he reminded himself. At least where his mates were concerned. If he’d talked to Barry about how he felt more, he wouldn’t have hurt the Omega by leaving him alone without warning.

Seeing Barry’s face light up at the sight of them sent Len’s heart racing. That he could reach out, touch Barry, pull the Omega toward him into a tight hug…that Barry _wanted_ that from Len…sent Len genuinely smiling wider than he had in public in ages.

Both Len and Mick surrounded Barry, boxing him in between their bodies, and kissing and nipping at his face and neck. The Omega let them, for a few moments at least, until he laughingly told them he had to finish up his work. They backed off, but only by a short distance. Barry should be done within fifteen minutes or so, Len confirmed with a glance at the store’s clock.

Then Keiji caught Len’s eye and gestured to the back room. Len nodded, not surprised. Len ruffled Barry’s hair affectionately, then left the Omega safely with Mick.

Len followed Keiji into the back room, closing the door behind them. He readied himself for a lecture; bracing himself to not snarl or snap at the Beta, no matter what he said. Len deserved to be scolded, after what he’d put Barry through.

“That boy is a good Omega.” Keiji started. “He deserves to be well taken care of.”

“He is.” Len agreed, when Keiji stopped and seemed to expect him to respond. “He does.”

“You’re a good Alpha.” Keiji continued, shocking Len. “You did something stupid. But you’re smart. You won’t do it again. You’ve got another chance with him.

“So remember that the _next_ time you do something stupid. Because it will happen. It’s only natural, no matter how smart you are, no matter how well you plan. It _will_ happen.

“The important thing is that you remember that you only run out of chances when _he_ says you do. _He_ gets to decide how many chances to give you, if you’re worth it. _Him_. Not you, or your fear, or your guilt, or your regret, or anyone else with an opinion. _Him_.

“Just remember that, talk to him, and listen to your Omega. You do that, and your triad will be good, solid, and strong.”

Len swallowed hard. He wasn’t expecting that at all. He’d been ready for a scolding lecture. Not this. This was…something like encouraging advice. He got along with Keiji fine; they had mutual respect for each other. But he hadn’t thought the old Beta had that much faith in him.

“I…I owe you a lot.” Len admitted.

Somehow, spitting out a _‘thank you’_ was still too hard. Keiji didn’t seem to mind, though.

“And I will collect. I’m sure.” Keiji responded. “But not anytime soon.

“Enjoy your bonding month. Try not to make him too late for work. Give me a call when his heat starts, and he’ll have the time off, of course. He’s a good worker and I don’t want to lose him for longer than that though, so try not to get him full of puppies too fast.”

Len’s eyes went wide at that, he inhaled sharply, and he might have started choking, but he’d never admit to it.

\------------------------------------

The walk back to their apartment after work that day was definitely better than any other time he’d walked that street, Barry thought. Just the day before, he’d been walking alone; anxious he might never see Len and Mick again. They’d been two days late getting back and he’d been so worried. So scared he’d missed his chance to ever tell them how he felt.

But now Barry thought maybe that extra time had helped him. It’d made him realize how much he wanted to share his feelings with Len and Mick, even if it meant rejection. Leaving it unsaid, never knowing for sure how they felt; that would have been worse.

Yesterday, he’d gotten home to an empty apartment, forced himself to eat something, then convinced himself it was alright to spend the night in their bed. But even surrounded by their scents on the bedding hadn’t been enough to keep the nightmares away.

Barry had been having nightmares every night since Len and Mick had left. He’d never had them while the other two wolves were with him in the apartment. The dreams had ranged from that Alpha from the coffee shop chasing Barry again, to the Alpha that had killed Barry’s parents, to Len and Mick hurt and alone somewhere that Barry would never know how to find them.

But they’d come home, they’d woken Barry from his nightmares, and they’d kept his sleep dream free the rest of the night. Now they were both walking beside him, and were his intended mates.

And they were touching him! The three of them weren’t outright holding hands. That would draw too much attention, Barry thought. But the last time they’d walked together there’d been very distinct distances between each other. Now every few steps they touched each other, in little ways.

Mick’s shoulder bumped Barry’s. Len’s hand grazed Barry’s hip. Mick’s fingers gripped Barry’s elbow when they crossed the street. Len gave Barry’s neck a little squeeze. Once they were in the apartment building and walking up the stairs toward their floor, both of them got their hands on Barry’s ass. Barry blushed, and laughed, and loved every second of it.

In their apartment itself, Barry paused in the living room. His heart sped up, noticing something was missing.

“All my stuff is gone…”

“You’re not spending another night on that couch, ever.” Len responded. “Your things are in the bedroom, _our_ bedroom, _yours_ now too.”

“Oh.” Barry blushed, happy at the gesture. “Thanks…I…yeah…that’s…your bed…our bed…much better than the couch. We couldn’t all fit on the couch. Well, we could, sitting. But not sleeping, or other things. Other things that I really want to happen again, by the way, just so you know.”

Barry looked up from his rambling to find both of his intended mates smirking at him.

“ _Other_ things, later, definitely.” Len teased. “But right now, nap.”

Len put his arms around Barry’s waist and guided him toward the bedroom. Barry didn’t resist, a nap sounded nice. In the doorway, they paused and looked back to find Mick not following.

“Mick.” Len growled. “Nap.”

“No thanks, Lenny.” Mick laughed, easily shrugging off the order. “If all three of us sleep now, we won’t get up until after midnight and we’ll completely screw up our schedule. Barry has work again tomorrow and I know he doesn’t want to miss. So you two go ahead. I’ll make dinner and wake you both when it’s ready.”

Len growled more, grumpy, but didn’t disagree.

In Len’s arms, surrounded by both his mates’ fresh scents in their bed, Barry found it very easy to sleep again. Nothing disturbed him until Mick woke them up, either.

Waking up in Len’s arms, to Mick’s gentle prodding, the smell of food wafting in…it was perfect, Barry thought. It was everything he’d wanted for so long, even before he met them. Two loving wolf mates that fit him perfectly.

A bit of a dream, a pleasant one, resurfaced in Barry’s mind then. Or maybe it was a half remembered memory. His parents, smiling and happy together. He focused on it, and it became clearer.

His Alpha Dad cooking, because he liked to, even though he’d had a long day working at the hospital. His Beta Mom, showing Barry how to draw Superman, promising to take him to the gallery next time some of her paintings were in a show. His Omega Dad, big blueprints of a science lab he was planning a proposal for funding for, laid out and taking up more than half the kitchen table. Barry’s crayons rolling onto the plan, his Omega Dad smiling at him and pausing to help him color.

His Alpha Dad and Beta Mom hadn’t really liked the idea of the lab, Barry remembered suddenly. He couldn’t recall exactly what his Omega Dad had been planning on trying to build or develop. But he remembered his other two parents were worried it was too dangerous. They’d argued about it, Barry remembered. He knew he’d been upset when he overheard them, and cried.

But they’d comforted him, reassured him a fight didn’t mean they loved each other any less. In the end they supported his Omega Dad’s plans. They weren’t happy about them, from what Barry remembered, but they wanted him to do what he was passionate about. In the end, they hadn’t lived long enough to realize those plans. But that they’d supported him, even if they didn’t fully agree, that was the important thing.

That scene that Barry remembered so vividly, suddenly, was a really good one. They’d all been happy that night, Barry and his wolf triad parents. His three parents had each been so different, not conforming entirely to traditional wolf dynamics either, but they’d been perfect for each other.

That Barry had remembered that then, after deciding to bond with Len and Mick, it meant a lot. It almost felt like his parents approved of his choice. Barry choked up and started to try and hide it…then thought better of it.

Barry told Len and Mick about his memory and his parents. He let himself cry. He let himself be comforted by his intended mates. He let himself believe he deserved it, that he was worth it, that he wasn’t being over sensitive.

It wasn’t as hard to believe as it once was. Not with Mick and Len holding him and petting him so tenderly, kissing away his fallen tears, not even showing a hint of annoyance at his emotional outburst. They told him how much they wished they could have met his parents, and he believed them. Barry really did believe his parents would have liked Len and Mick.

Once Barry was calm, the three of them moved toward their dinner. They sat down at their little table, Barry drooling at the sight and smell of the food. It had been far too long since he’d eaten Mick’s cooking. Suddenly he froze, very belatedly remembering something else.

“Oh shit, Mick!” Barry whimpered. “I’m so sorry! I completely forgot! But was I so worried about you two not being home, then you were home, and I had to tell you, and you wanted me, and I was so happy, and…but I shouldn’t have forgotten!

“I’m so sorry I messed up your kitchen! Your instructions were great! But I’ve never cooked before, and I just…”

Len and Mick had been looking at him in concern, which switched to relief once he got his words out. He still felt horribly guilty, though!

“It’s ok, Barry, relax!” Mick chuckled. “I admit I was a bit confused as to how you managed to get spaghetti noodles stuck to the ceiling, burn three pans beyond repair, and melt that amount of… I don’t even know what…onto the inside of the oven.

“But I saw the take out containers and microwave dinners left in the fridge, so I know you still ate. That’s the important thing. Though I’m not even sure I want to know why there are chopsticks in a bag of half eaten cheese puffs on the counter.

“Next time, we’ll plan ahead and I’ll have time to make you meals in advance. Then you can just microwave them.”

Barry rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He was glad Mick wasn’t upset. But he still felt pretty awful.

"But you love that kitchen!" Barry whimpered.

Mick shook his head in response. He took Barry’s wrist in his hand and rubbed his pulse point comfortingly.

"I love _cooking_. I love making food for my _mates_. And sometimes other people that appreciate it.” Mick explained. “I _don't_ love that kitchen. It’s just a tool, and not even a very good one. I’ve been wanting a better oven and pans for ages.”

“He has.” Len agreed, reaching over to give Barry’s neck a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. It’s the least of what we deserve for just up and leaving you like that.”

“It’s all three of our faults we didn’t talk about our feelings.” Barry pouted a little. “This isn’t all on you. I share the blame. But the important thing is we know better now. So let’s just call it even, alright?”

Len and Mick both nodded, though Barry knew that wasn’t enough to entirely ease their guilt. He still felt guilty about a lot, too. It would take some time to move past it. They just had to take it step by step. They were already making progress.

A few days ago, he never would have let himself cry in front of them and talk about his parents like he just had. He’d worried about hurting Mick from messing up his kitchen, but he hadn’t doubted the Beta would forgive him for it. They would get there, together, Barry thought. For now, they enjoyed the meal together as a triad.

Later, there was ice cream. The mint chocolate chip kind that both Barry and Len loved, and the strawberry kind Mick preferred, with waffle cones. Barry had looked for it to restock it while they were gone, but couldn’t find the right brand. The kind Cisco had brought was ok, but just not as good. Of course Mick had gotten more of the best kind now.

It was always so delicious that Barry lost track of how much he was getting on his face and hands. For the first time, that wasn’t a problem solved by napkins, as both Len and Mick licked it off of him. Barry hadn’t thought eating ice cream was something that could get better. He had been wrong.

_Very_ wrong, he thought, as Mick took one of Barry’s fingers into his mouth and sucked obscenely. Len’s tongue trailed along Barry’s face and neck, eventually making its way into Barry’s mouth.

Before long they moved to the bed. But it was a long time before they slept.

When they did, it was as a happy sated pile, long limbs tangled together, naked bodies pressed close. Barry’s dreams were all happy, too. He felt safe and content, surrounded by his intended mates. The three of them were where they belonged, together.


	11. Epilogue

It was about a week after their bonding month and Barry still found himself randomly smiling about it during work. But he couldn’t help it! Just knowing that both Len and Mick were _his_ mates, had claimed him, were keeping him…it still felt like a miracle to Barry.

Both Cisco and Mr. Otari had taken to rolling their eyes at him whenever he cheerfully spaced out for a moment. But he knew they were happy for him, too.

It was late Friday evening. Mr. Otari had already left for the day. It was about an hour until closing time and Barry was tidying up. Cisco was in the back, with a visitor. Barry was a little worried about that, even though Cisco had told him it was fine.

The bell on the door rang, signaling someone entering the shop, breaking Barry out of his thoughts. He frowned as an unexpected scent hint him, then looked up at the customer. A woman with a confident smile, tight dress, and high heels walked toward him. She was obviously an Alpha. But Barry was still confused about her scent.

“You…you smell kind of like my Len.” Barry blurted out in confusion, and then winced.

“Well that makes sense, dear, considering he’s my brother.” Her smile didn’t falter.

“Lisa?!” Barry gasped in shock.

“Oh, so Lenny’s mentioned me? Shame he’s never mentioned to _me_ that he went and claimed himself a cute Omega.”

Barry swallowed hard and looked away, some of his old fears returning at her words. Her smile turned a little less bright, at that.

“Sorry, sweetie. I was just teasing. Lenny never does anything he doesn’t want to do. And he’d _never_ claim an Omega he didn’t plan to keep, for life. You have _nothing_ to worry about.” She assured him gently. “And he won’t talk to me for _another_ four years, if he knows I upset you. So please, just relax. You have nothing to worry about.”

Barry nodded, pulling himself together. It was just such a shock to meet her. He wanted her approval. Len loved his sister, Barry knew that.

But when Len had talked about her, she always seemed like a cute little kid. Most of his stories were from their childhood or teen years. Barry knew Lisa was older now. But he still had never imagined her as this strong, adult woman.

Len hadn’t mentioned how long it’d been since he’d talked to Lisa. Barry had just assumed they talked often, the way Len clearly cared about her. Though he realized he’d never heard him call her or mentioned where she was currently.

“We had a fight.” Lisa explained, doubtlessly seeing the confusion on Barry’s face. “I wanted to go to college in Europe, spread my wings. Lenny wanted me to stay close to home, where he felt like he could keep me safe.

“What can I say; we’re both very stubborn Alphas. I went to Europe. Lenny was not pleased. We stopped talking. Though he still sent me money and kept tabs on me. But we haven’t had an actual _conversation_ since I’ve been away.

“But now I’m done with school and I’m back in town. I’ve been wandering around, trying to sniff out where Len’s living these days. I caught his scent pretty strong near this store. Didn’t expect to find an Omega here that belongs to him, instead.”

Barry blushed and couldn’t meet her eyes. But he smiled a little, too. He loved being able to be identified as Len’s.

“It’s…it’s only been like a week since we finished bonding.” Barry admitted, trying to reassure her she hadn’t missed that much. “Len or Mick will be here to pick me up once we close up. You’re welcome to hang out here until then. Or I could text Len and tell him you’re here now?”

She opened her mouth to answer, when muffled shouting rang out from the back room. They both paused to turn and listen. Barry frowned, worried.

“Who’s back there?” Lisa asked in a whisper.

“My friend, Cisco, and his brother.” Barry whispered back. “His brother shouldn’t really have gone back there. But he came in to the store and _insisted_ on talking to Cisco in private. The owner isn’t here. Cisco said it was fine. But he didn’t look happy, and I don’t know if…”

“Cisco is a…” Lisa prompted.

“Omega.” Barry answered, without thinking.

All things considered, Barry shouldn’t have been surprised when that was enough to send Lisa marching back there. Her posture and scent exuded confident, protective Alpha. Barry hurried to follow, hoping he hadn’t just made a mistake by blurting that out. He didn’t want Cisco, or Lisa for that matter, in any trouble.

Lisa opened the door to the back room without hesitation. Barry tried to peer over her shoulder and see what was going on inside.

“Come _on_ , Francisco! Just be a good little Omega for _once_ and listen to your brother!”

Cisco’s brother had his hand around the Omega’s upper arm and was pulling at him insistently. Cisco was protesting and pulling back.

“Our parents want you _home_! An Omega has no business living alone, going to college for _engineering_! Come home and…”

“If they want me home, they can tell me that themselves! If they suddenly care what I do, they can tell me themselves!” Cisco growled. “Or do they not even know you’re here?

“Just admit it, Dante! You want me to give up my apartment so I can give you the money I earn instead. I know you didn’t win the cash prize at that piano recital you were counting on. I know you owe people money. Well I’m sorry, but I can’t cover for you this time! I need the money I make to take care of myself.”

“If you’d just learn to be a good Omega and _submit_ , instead of being so stubborn, then you could find an Alpha that would put up with you and give you money! If you would just…”

 “That is _quite_ enough of that.” Lisa growled.

The two brothers looked up, noticing Lisa and Barry for the first time.

“Look honey, I don’t who you are, but this Omega is my little brother, so I can…”

“So you, as an Alpha, ought to be especially _caring_ and _protective_ of him.” Lisa growled. “Not a selfish bully trying to force him to do something he clearly doesn’t want to!

“So, _honey_ , you’re going to leave now, and not bother this Omega again. Or you’re going to find out what your own balls taste like, when I rip them off and shove them in your mouth.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Dante laughed in disbelief. “Some _lady_ Alpha thinks she can threaten _me_?! I’m a _real_ Alpha!”

Dante let go of Cisco and made a move with his hand to grab Lisa. A second later, Lisa had that hand in hers, had yanked Dante’s arm back behind him in a lock, and was twisting his fingers back painfully. He whimpered and growled, struggled, but he couldn’t get out of the lock she had him in. He hadn’t even managed to touch her and she’d bested him, easily.

“So you’re a pianist, hmm? How well do you think you’ll play if I break all your fingers? Even once they heal, even with wolf healing, if the breaks are bad enough, I hear they’re never the same.” Lisa’s voice was surprisingly calm, icy calm.

“Ok, ok, I get it! I’ll leave! I’ll leave him alone! Crazy bit…”

“I would think _very_ hard before I said that word to me, if I were you.” Lisa growled.

“Ok, ok! Just let me go!”

“Hmm…I don’t know. I’m not feeling too convinced. Maybe I’ll just break one or two fingers, so we’re sure we’ve reached an understanding.”

Lisa started to twist one of Dante’s fingers back. Barry wasn’t sure if she really intended to break it, or just scare him more. But they didn’t get a chance to find out.

“Please, no, don’t!” Cisco whimpered.

At the sound of his voice, Lisa instantly stopped. She looked up at Cisco, ignoring Dante while still holding him securely.

“Are you sure that’s what _you_ want?” She asked Cisco.

“Yes, please, that’s enough! Just let him go!” Cisco answered, clearly scared.

“Alright, Omega.” Lisa agreed. “For _you_.”

Lisa forced Dante out the door past Barry, gave Dante one last shove, then let him go.

Dante spun around and growled at her. She growled back, not intimidated in the least.

“Your little brother Omega just saved your fingers, you poor excuse for an Alpha.” Lisa growled. “Remember that. And remember I live in this neighborhood, have friends, and know your scent, next time you think about showing up around here.”

Dante opened and closed his mouth several times, but finally decided to be smart and said nothing. He turned on his heel and left the store in a huff.

Cisco was watching, with wide eyes, and shaking a little. He was clearly upset. Barry went to give him a hug, which the other Omega accepted gratefully.

“I just…I just keep wishing…every time I see him, I wish it would somehow be better. I _want_ us to get along, I just…” Cisco sighed. “I’m not willing to change who I am, what I want to do with my life, for him or anyone else.”

“Nor should you.” Lisa assured him. “If he was a good brother, regardless of dynamic, he would support you. That he’s an Alpha and thinks he can bully you like that, whether it’s because you’re his little brother, or because you’re an Omega, or both…well, sorry if I scared you. It’s just not something I can stand by and let happen.”

“Thanks…I think…” Cisco eyed her a little warily.

“Oh, sorry!” Barry suddenly realized he should have introduced them. “Cisco, this is Lisa. She’s Len’s sister.”

“Oh, I…I see the resemblance.” Cisco blinked.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lisa laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, it is.” Cisco confirmed. “You’re both gorgeous, kick-ass Alphas.”

“Thank you.” Lisa smiled widely. “And you’re a very cute Omega. I just want to take you home and cuddle you, make you feel appreciated like you deserve.”

Cisco’s mouth dropped open in shock, but no words came out.

Barry wasn’t sure if she was seriously interested, or just flirting a little. He wasn’t sure if Cisco was looking for a mate, or wanted to focus on his studies. But Barry couldn’t help smiling at the possibilities there.

\-----------------------------------

Sometime later Barry found out that Lisa _had_ been serious, when she and Cisco completed their own bonding.

Barry also found out, over time, that Lisa had been right about Barry not needing to worry. Len, Mick, and Barry were a strong wolf triad, each loyal to the others. They stayed together, through everything.

Len, Mick, and Barry were still happily together when they celebrated their one year bonding anniversary. They got each other presents, and Barry cherished what they gave him. But so much more so, he cherished _them_ ; his mates, and the love and loyalty the three of them shared together.

They were still happily together when Len and Mick tracked down Eobard Thawne, made him confess, and made sure he would never hurt anyone else. They’d been looking for him since that night, before they had even bonded with Barry, when he’d told them about his parents’ murder. Barry got to know justice had been done and got some closure, thanks to his mates.

They were still happily together when a heist went wrong, and Len and Mick got sent to prison. It was a hard time, but they all got through it. Thanks in no small part to a good wolf lawyer, who made sure conjugal visits with the entire triad together happened. In the end, it only strengthened their devotion to each other, and inspired them all to be more careful.

They were still happily together when Felicity visited and introduced them to her own mates. She gladly erased Len and Mick’s criminal records, when Barry asked.

They were still happily together when Mr. Otari retired and left Barry in charge of his store.

They were still happily together when Iris got married and invited all three of them to her wedding. Where Joe looked at Barry in disappointment and disapproval, but Barry couldn’t have cared less.

They were still happily together when they moved on from their string of apartments and safe houses, and got a nice home in a nice suburb.

They were still happily together when Lisa and Cisco found and claimed their own Beta.

They were still happily together when Eddie got transferred to Central City, and he and Iris moved back, with their newborn pup. Joe stayed in Blue Valley with Wally. Len, Mick, and Barry soon found themselves babysitting a lot. They found out how much they liked it, and how good they were at it.

Len, Mick, and Barry were still happily together when they celebrated their _ten_ year bonding anniversary. Soon, they might start considering having puppies of their own. They still had long lives ahead of them, with so many good possibilities, _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has come to the end. I know there’s more I could explore. All the things I mentioned at the end there could be expanded on. But I always intended for this one to be shorter than the first, this is where I planned to end, and it does still feel like a good place to leave off. That said, I am still sad to see it end too. 
> 
> There’s always the possibility I’ll write more in this verse. I don’t have any exact plans to, but I’m certainly open to it if inspiration strikes. For now though, there are other fic ideas I have I want to try and explore. They’re all ColdFlash (or some variation of) so hopefully that’s something to look forward to.
> 
> **I really want to deeply thank everyone that’s read, kudos, commented, and supported this series. It’s been so much fun for me and I’m thrilled other people have enjoyed it too!**
> 
> Always feel free to come drop me a message on tumblr [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
